The Good, The Bad and The Ugly
by KingCobyAwesome
Summary: The boys are now 16 and in 11th grade. Mainly about High school life in South Park and the ugly struggles characters go through. Packed with Laughter, Action, Partying, Drugs, Jealousy, Rivalry, fighting, Crime, Revenge, Death's, Fallouts, Pairings (NO GAY ONES). Stendy, Candy, Kybe and more.
1. Fun Time Is Over

It has been 6 years after the events of South Park. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters have just entered 11th grade, and all the boys and girls are now attending South Park High School. The sky is still blue, the snow is still white, and the town itself has not changed too much.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fun Time is Over**

* * *

It was Tuesday the 2nd of September in the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Summer break has come to an end, and now its the start of a New school year.

**[ Stan's House, 6:00am ]**

Whats changed the most about Stan is obviously his height, now standing at 5 foot 10 inches tall with a lean athletic build. The 16 year old, Blue eyed, Clean cut Raven has since grown into a handsome young man, who still wears the red poof-ball hat, but replaced the brown shirt with a Burton black hoodie with red, white and blue stripes, Black denim jeans with Black Converse all star High tops.

Over the last few years Stan's personality had not changed too much, just increased confidence and a more all round personality. He is still super best friends with Kyle, and remains the main man of the group. He was also in an on and off relationship with Wendy, which is now off for good (so far). Stan's social life has so far been fun to average, with casual sex and the occasional drink, no drugs or getting trashed. In his free time he is either playing Xbox with Kyle, surfing the net (No facebook), or hang out and shooting basketballs with his friends.

Believe it or not he still had the same job he did in 4th grade as a paper delivery boy, getting up at 5:30am 5 days a week. Stan has always been average in school work except for History and Spanish which he is top of the class. Would you consider Stan a jock? I wouldn't say that considering he doesn't play any school sport.

When Stan was 13 his grandfather handed him a ring, a map and an unfinished mission before his death. The map leads to Sir Frances Marsh hidden treasure worth $30 million located somewhere in the world, in which Grandpa Marsh failed to find during his life, but has hope in Stan to find it. Stan plans to continue the mission after he graduates high school which is not for another 2-3 years.

This future mission inspired Stan to learn special force combat and strategics under Vietnam veterans, under Uncle Jimbo and Ned's wing. He also started to take up mixed martial arts with Cartman in the nearby town of Fairplay, Kyle couldn't go because of work and Kenny couldn't go because he couldn't afford tuition.

Stan had just arrived back home from his paper run, and is now sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his parents.

"So Stan, you looking forward until school today?" asked an interested Sharon.

"No not really, Mom" replied Stan with an annoyed look.

_Every week day during Summer break, Stan did paper runs from 5:30-6:00am earning $25 per run, $125 per week._

_Once Stan finished his runs, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted for a whole day, but unfortunately school is back on._

"Fuck"

Sharon looked at Stan in annoyance.

"WHAT WAS THAT, Stanley?"

"I said fudge." lied Stan.

Randy who was looking at the news paper, was now looking at Stan.

"Son, are you driving to School, or taking the bus today?"

Stan finished his mouth full of cereal.

"Definitely driving Dad, now its only Kenny who doesn't have a ride."

Around the beginning of summer break Stan brought his very first Car, a white honda civic hatchback which he has never driven to school.

After 10 minutes, the Marshes had finished eating their breakfast, Randy gave his son a serious look.

"Son, just don't do a Shelley"

"Don't worry, I won't dad."

2 years ago when it was Shelley's first time driving to school, she ended up crashing into a grocery store, luckily no body had been killed.

In recent months Shelley had moved to San Antonio Texas to go to college, now the only Marshes in town is down to only Stan and his parents.

Stan jumped out of his chair.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom, time for a shower." said Stan as he left the breakfast table.

* * *

**[ Kyle's House, 7:00am ]**

Now 16 years old and standing at 5 foot 8 inches tall, Kyle has grown into a good looking young man with a lean body physique, but not as skinny as Kenny. The clean cut, green eye auburn jew has yet to get laid, with the excuse "School first, girls later". Whats changed about Kyle the most is the way he dressed, his green ushanka is now replaced by a green beanie cap, the orange jacket is now replaced by a grey billabong zip up hoodie, the green pants now replaced by black skinny jeans, with red Vans shoes covering his feet.

For Kyle life can be shit at times because of his bitch of a Mom forcing him to study, and Cartman on the attack. Despite these issues Kyle is at the top of all his classes accept for history in which Stan conquers. Just like Stan, Kyle is no jock and doesn't play school sport. Recently Kyle started working at Tweeks coffee 5 days a week after school so he couldn't train with Stan and Cartman. Though Kyle studies hard he is yet to have any idea what he is going to do as a career.

Kyle's social life is what many will call stale to mediocre. Though Kyle is still a virgin and doesn't have a girlfriend, he still goes to parties with his friends. Sometimes Stan or Kenny try to be his wing man which usually backfires due to Kyle not being interested. Kyle still remained high with his morals, but is no longer religious due to his Mom's bitchieness and too much traditions to follow. Kyle is what many girls would consider cute, but he just needs to stay relaxed and not get nervous. In his free time Kyle plays Xbox with Stan, goes on Facebook, hangs with his friends, or shoot basketballs. Kyle also owns a silver Suzuki Swift.

Not surprisingly, Kyle's relationship with Cartman has not improved what so ever over the last years, infact it had gotten worst. Their was an incident not so long ago where Kyle tried to get payback on Cartman for shitting in his bed by fighting him at stark pond, which resulted in Kyle getting kicked in the nuts, knocked unconscious and waking up naked on a train heading to Canada. Kyle then resorted to break everything in Cartman's room when he was not home, which resulted in Kyle getting arrested and paying for all the damage he caused thanks to a hidden camera in Cartman's room. Luckily for Kyle the police let him off with a warning. No matter how hard Kyle tried to get revenge on his enemy, Cartman was always 1 step ahead.

Kyle was asleep and suddenly his alarm clock wen't off.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep."

The Jew instantly jumped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

When Kyle arrived, Ike and Sheila were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Bubbie." greeted Kyle's bitch of a Mom

Kyle rudely ignored his mothers greeting, giving her a look of anger instead.

"Wheres Dad?" asked the red head Jew.

Before Sheila could answer Kyle's question, she was cut off by Ike.

"He left early for work."

Sheila looked at Kyle with concern

"why do you ask Kyle? its obvious he starts early on Tuesdays." stated the fat bitch

Kyle gave his mother a look of annoyance.

"I just needed to ask him for some advice" corrected Kyle

"Advice for what?"

Kyle exhaled deeply and shook his head, annoyed at his mothers question.

"Father son talk" answered a pissed off Kyle.

"On how to get a Girlfriend."

"Ike, Shut Up!" shouted Kyle.

Ever since Kyle started High school he has had no luck with girls. He keeps trying to convince himself, school first girls later, but in his heart he wishes he had a girlfriend or at least sex.

Stan, Kenny, Cartman and most his year group have all had sex. The only 2 virgins known is himself and Butters.

"You working tonight bubbie?" asked a curious Sheila

"Yes, from 3:30 until 5:30" replied Kyle

Last year Kyle applied for a job at Tweeks coffee place and is now working every weekdays after school, while Stan and Cartman are training.

Kyle suddenly got out of his chair, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading out now, see you later tonight" said Kyle as he dismissed himself from the table.

"Good luck today, Love you." said Sheila as her oldest son left the house, it is now 7:40.

Kyle entered his silver Suzuki Swift and headed to off to School which he had to be there by 8am

* * *

**[ Cartman's Bedroom, 7:50am ]**

No Longer fat thanks to the mixed martial arts training he took up with Stan, 16 year old Cartman is a whole different beast from the one you've seen on television. Now Cartman is smarter, more manipulative, more intimidating, more tough and is always one step ahead in his activities. Cartman's appearance has changed quite a bit since he was in 4th grade especially his size and clothing, he now stands at 6 feet tall with a 200 pound athletic to muscular body type, with brown eyes and a comb over haircut similar to his idol Hitler. The bright blue beanie is replaced by a black and grey burton trope beanie worn when outside, the red jecket is now replaced by a red nike zipped down hoodie, with a yellow smiley face Hitler white t shirt underneath. The brown pants are now replaced by light brown jeans, with additional black and white Nike high tops.

Cartman's personality has not changed too much over the years, just mentally stronger and never cries. In school Cartman is feared by almost everyone including teachers. If anybody got on the wrong side of Cartman he would always make sure they paid, whether it was humiliation, black mail, lying, physically harming or even life threatening depending on the extent you wronged him.

1 year ago Cartman caught a group of 3 young adults using Mr. Kitty as a football, at a house down the road from his. Cartman stepped in and kicked the asses of the 3 guys harming his beloved cat until they only had an inch of life left. Just as Cartman was about to walk away with Mr. Kitty, he felt like what he did wasn't enough. With a sadistic smile, Cartman dragged the unconscious guys into their house and set the place on fire. The 3 guys were killed and Cartman was satisfied. Cartman pretended to be a witness and lied to the police, saying he saw 2 black guys walk out of the flaming house in order to cover his tracks, and also forced Butters into give the same false evidence.

Cartman is doing well in school, especially in German, Spanish, History and gym class. Cartman never studies he is just good at what he enjoys, he hates school but the reason he stays is because, Knowledge is Power.

Outside of school Cartman doesn't have a job, in which I mean a legal job. When Cartman was 12 he wanted to make money but didn't wan't to do some stupid little job that pays shit all, Cartman wanted to be his own man and earn money his way and didn't give a shit about the law. Cartman had become a successful drug dealer, selling Weed, Crack, Cocaine, Meth and Heroin to anyone who pays him. Cartman sometimes got Butters to help him out. Stan, Kyle and Kenny have no idea about Cartman's secret business. Cartman is smart enough not to store or produce any drugs at his house, so he uses a waterfall cave in the forest, which is a 15 minute walk outside the town. When Cartman is doing business he is known as Mitch Connor to protect his identity, and the dealing occurred at Butters house. The Park county police had searched everywhere to track down the source but never checked the waterfalls. Now Cartman alone is as wealthy as the whole Marsh family, and buys what he feels like whether its a game, clothing, electronic device or more drugs to sell. When another drug dealer emerges on the scene and sells for a lower price, Cartman would act as if he was a customer to locate them, but than tips them off to police, the police arrest the opposition and Cartman's business is back to full, this would work 50% of the time. If this method didn't work Cartman would sneak into their lab and steal their drugs, claiming and selling them as if they were his own. Cartman's dream is to one day become the most powerful man in america, with an army of minions, loaded with cash and a fountain in his office.

When Cartman is not busy hes' either watching tv, playing x box, planning revenge or studying psychology and German. In his mind his only 3 friends are Kenny, Stan and Mr. Kitty, other than those three and his Mother who he lives with, the whole world is his enemy. Butters is just his minion, and the reason Cartman hasn't finished Kyle is because he loves watching him suffer. Though Cartman is dangerous without weapons, everywhere he wen't he would carry a tazer and have access to a gun. Cartman also owns a custom Orange Toyota Supra imported from Japan.

Like Stan, Kyle and Kenny, Cartman also has a social life to a certain extent, but surprisingly he doesn't drink, smoke do drugs (expect deal them), he considers them a weakness and wan'ts to stay on top of his game 24/7. And no, Cartman is not a virgin, he has manipulated multiple girls into sleeping with him, this puts Kyle on the losing end of a punch line.

Cartman was sitting on his own couch, playing xbox on his own 50 inch LED television.

"Ah fuck" yelled Cartman after he looked at the clock, realizing he had to be at school in 10 minutes.

Cartman continued playing, while bitching to himself at the same time.

"This is fucking bullshit, why the fuck am I still going to school when I already have enough money to buy 3 brand new houses."

Over Summer break business has been good, Cartman made over $20,000 cash in only 2 months. Add that to his current $800,000 drug money.

There was one time when Liane got suspicious about how Cartman got all his money.

Cartman lied to her, telling her its a refund from the amusement park he brought 7 years ago in which she believes.

"Poopsakins, school starts in 7 minutes and Kenny is here!" shouted the former crack whore from downstairs.

Cartman turned off the Xbox and television.

"Fuck, I'm going now Mom!"

Cartman rushed out of his bed room, headed down the stairs and entered the living room.

Kenny was sitting on the couch waiting for his friend.

"Hey Cartman, you ready to go?"

"No, but I fucking have to. Bye Mom!" shouted Cartman.

"Bye sweetie, enjoy!" said Liane from the other room.

Cartman and Kenny left the living room and headed to the door.

"I sure will, Misses Cartman." shouted Kenny in reply to Liane.

The 2 boys were standing in front of the door, Cartman gave Kenny a look of anger.

"Do you still wan't a ride to school Kenny?" asked the former fat boy

Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Well Shut the fuck up you poor faggot." shouted Cartman.

Kenny looked at Cartman with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not the one who had Kyle to suck my balls"

Cartman looked back at Kenny with an evil smile.

"And I'm not the one who got double fucked in the ass by 2 other dudes."

Kenny's face wen't from cheeky to annoyed.

"Fuck you fatass"

"Ha ha, that doesn't work on me anymore, poor fag." replied Cartman

During Summer break Kenny got high on bath salts, and ended up having gay sex with a homeless guy and a lumberjack.

"Lets just go" said a defeated Kenny.

"As you wish," replied Cartman who was now smiling in victory

The 2 friends left the house and entered Cartman's Orange Toyota Supra, which was parked on the drive way.

Cartman started the engine and they headed off to school.

Kenny was sitting in the passenger seat, while Cartman was the driver.

"When are you gonna let me drive this thing?" asked the Blonde

"Fucking never."

Kenny gave Cartman an annoyed look.

"Why the fuck not?"

Cartman looked back at his friend and smiled.

"Because this is not a NASCAR, its a fucking street racer."

"So what!" shouted Kenny

"So your poor, and poor people should only be obliged to drive a NASCAR."

Kenny gave Cartman a look of disappointment.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" asked the blonde

Cartman took his eyes off Kenny, and back to the road.

"Why, what went in yours?" replied Cartman in victory, followed by laughs.

Kenny retaliated by punching him in the face, but Cartman ignored the punch like he didn't feel it and continued laughing.

Though he is still poor and still eating pop tarts for dinner, Kenny has grown into a fine looking young man who stands at 5 foot 8 with a scrawny body making Kyle look like Rod Reiner. Kenny still dresses the same, accept now he has wears his hood down and shows his face, with messy blonde hair on the top of his head. Despite being very perverted, Kenny is the best with girls in the group.

Just the other week Kenny nailed Liane Cartman at a sleep over, but lucky for him big bad Eric was asleep and never found out, if so Kenny would yet again be a dead man. How often did Kenny get pussy? Every Fucking Night.

Unlike his 3 friends, Kenny can be very idiotic when it comes to his social life. Kenny tends to drink smoke and do drugs at parties, despite being a drug user he has no idea they are coming from Cartman because its his parents he gets the drugs off. His parents buy of Mitch Conner at Butters house. Though Butters is not part of his group, Kenny still considers him a friend. Kenny is also very close to his sister Karen who means the world to him and who he protects from his abusive drunk parents. Kenny's only wheels is a bmx which is barely working.

In School Kenny is the worst, he gets F in everything he does. Whats keeping him in school is opportunity to score pussy and spend time with friends. In general Kenny is good for nothing white trash, but has 2 talents and No, one of them is not getting pussy.

Kenny is a very talented singer, so talented he makes Elvis sound like Justin Bieber. The only problem is that Kenny doesn't believe he is good.

For Kenny life is tough, but good friends and pussy make up for it.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Parking lot, 7:59am ]**

Stan and Kyle were both sitting in Stan's car waiting for Cartman and Kenny to turn up before the rings..

"Where the fuck is fatass and Kenny."

Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, probably up to no good, lets go without them."

"Good call Stan, lets go."

As the bell rang, Stan and Kyle exited the White Honda and walked towards the School gymnasium where they organize the students classrooms.

Just before they reached the building, they heard a loud rev in the distance.

When they looked in the direction of the sound, they saw an Orange supra drift into a parking space.

"Finally, there here" commented Kyle

"Talk about parking in style" said Stan

"You can say that again."

Wearing sunglasses, Cartman and Kenny exited the car and were running towards their waiting friends.

When Cartman and Kenny arrived they removed their sunglasses and were now standing in front of Stan and Kyle

"You Guys!, we fucking won." said a happy Cartman

Stan looked at Cartman in confusion.

"Won What?"

Cartman smiled.

"Some asshole in a Lamborghini challenged us to a street race, in which he got his fucking ass handed to him, thanks to Nos."

Stan looked impressed.

"Dude thats awesome."

Kyle interfered

"Guys, lets get to the gymnasium or other wise we are going to be later than we already are."

The 4 Teens entered the building.

* * *

**[South Park High School, Gymnasium, 8:03am]**

As the 4 Teens entered the gymnasium, they were greeted by fellow students and started catching up.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny were talking to Token and Clyde.

On the other side of the gymnasium Cartman sneaked up on Butters,and tapped him on the shoulder.

Butters got a fright and turned around.

"Oh! Hey Eric, ahhh, we selling candy today?"

Cartman gave a calm look.

"Yes Butters, we are selling candy today."

Butters looked at his boss with a smile.

"What time Eric?"

Cartman's face suddenly changed from calm to furious.

"Whenever the fuck I call you retard, and we are working at your house today. Got It!"

Butters was shaking in fear.

"Does it have to be at my place?"

Cartman hated it when Butter questioned his authoritah.

"The fuck you say, Butters?!"

Butters took a step back, tears now in his eyes.

"N'N'Nothing sir!"

Cartman's furious face changed to a sadistic smile.

"Hahaha, You're so pathetic and weak Butters"

Butters attitude hadn't changed one bit, though hes grown a little more smarter. Butters remains the same naive little boy inside a 16 year old body. Butters still dresses the same and has the same haircut, but now stands at 5 foot 9 with a lean body type.

For Butters life is a bitch, not too long ago butters started working for Cartman in his illegal underground business. At first Butters was told by Cartman it was a candy selling business in which Butters accepted the offer, but later learnt it was really drugs. Butters was now stuck between a rock and a hard place because he had a handshake agreement with Cartman. If Butters tried to leave Cartman he would get a serious beating, If Butters life got so bad and considered suicide, Cartman would torcher his parents to death, if Butters ratted on Cartman he would be torched to death. Either way, it was impossible to rat on Cartman because he doesn't know where Cartman's hidden lab and storage is so Butters is trapped in Cartman's bottomless pit. The only benefit Butters has from working for Cartman is a 1% cut of what Cartman earns. The worst thing about being Cartman's bitch is that Butters is forced to use the Stotch family house as Cartman's dealing place. If the cops found out Butters parents will be sent to jail, and if Butters parents find out he would be grounded. When Butters is doing a deal for Cartman he uses the nickname Cheeser to keep his identity safe.

Butters has no social life outside his home. All Butters will do in his free time is play with action figures and board games at his own house. Butters would be sometimes forced to go to parties by Cartman but it was only for work. If Cartman didn't exist Butters life will be a whole lot better, but unfortunately he does. Butters has no car or license, which makes tracking him down more easy for Cartman when in need.

On the other side of the gymnasium Stan, Kyle and Kenny were talking.

As Stan looked in the distance he saw his ex Wendy talk to her best friend Bebe and the other girls.

The last time Stan was with Wendy was 1 year ago, the reason they broke up was because Wendy had lost someone close to her and was emotionally unavailable, in the process dumping Stan.

What happened a year ago was that Wendy's 26 year old brother Ralph, and 2 of his flat mates, burnt to death in a house fire.

The police informed Wendy and her family, that the blaze was believed to have been caused by 2 African american males.

Kenny was looking at Stan, who was looking at Wendy in the distance.

"Dude, you should go talk to her."

Kyle was also looking at Stan.

"Yeah dude, you love her."

Stan looked back at Kyle with a smile.

"No I'm good thanks."

"Is this because she dumped you?" asked Kenny.

Stan turned his attention to Kenny

"No, its because she doesn't want to talk to me." said the raven

Kyle gave Stan a look of sympathy.

"Dude, we are sorry."

Stan tuned to to Kyle and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright man, life is good"

"As long as you don't go all goth on us again." laughed Kenny.

15 minutes after catching up with friends, principle Mackey entered the gymnasium with a Microphone in hand.

"M'Kay students take a seat. Welcome to a new year at South Park High School, M'Kay."

"We are way behind schedule M'Kay, so we are going to organize you into you're form Classes, where you will find out your subject classes M'Kay."

3 years ago Mr. Mackay was fired from South Park elementary, because he was looking at porn on the school network.

Because it was his own computer, the principle of South Park elementary had no right looking through his history.

So the head of the board apologized to Mackey, and promoted him as the new principle of South Park high school.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Corridor, 8:25am ]**

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek, Red Goth, Jason, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Lola, Nichole, Rebecca and 7 others were walking to their new 11th grade class room.

"Who do you think our form teacher is going to be this year?" asked Kyle

Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, hopefully its not Miss Kennedy from last year."

Kenny looked confused.

"What are you talking about Stan, she was fucking hot."

"Still! she was a fucking bitch." replied Stan.

"Just like Kyle's mom." interfered Cartman.

Kyle's face became as red as a tomato.

"Don't call my Mom a bitch you fat fuck." shouted Kyle,

Everybody looked.

Cartman was smiling.

"That doesn't work on me anymore Jew rat, but it does on your Mom."

Stan stepped in between Kyle and Cartman.

"Guys, Guys, fucking stop!, we need to worry about who our teacher is."

* * *

**[ South Park High School, 11th grade class room, 8:30am ]**

The 11th graders had reached their destination, walked into the class room and sat at a desk.

Seconds later a familiar face walked into the room.

Cartman was disappointed

"You got to be fucking shitting me."

The familiar face stood before the class.

"OK Childen, My name is Mr. Garrison and I am your form teacher for the rest of this grade, and for some of you I will also be your Maths teacher."

Mr. Garrison hadn't changed one bit since 4th grade_._

Mr. Garrison was now frowning at the class.

"Wait I remember you retards."

"Did you just call us retards Mr. Garrison?" asked the jersey ginger jew.

Mr. Garrison was now pissed off.

"Kyle, do I look like Paris Hilton to you?"

"No"

"Then shut the hell up before I send you to principle Mackey's office." stated Mr. Garrison.

The whole class looked with blank expressions.

Except for Cartman who was laughing at Kyle's defeat.

Mr. Garrison's attention was now on Cartman.

"Hey Eric didn't you use to be fat?"

Cartman gave Garrison the evils.

"What do you think asshole?"

The entire class laughed at Cartman's reply.

"Did you just call me an asshole Eric?"

Cartman smiled.

"No, I was calling Clyde an asshole, aye Clyde?."

"You just dodged a bullet Eric, next time you will be going to the principles office."

"Okay Children lets organize your subject classes."

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Recess, Cafeteria, 12:44pm ]**

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were all sitting at a table.

Ever since the start of High school the multiple groups no longer share 1 table.

Cartman had finished his food, and was now angry.

"God, I wish I can just go on home, school is fucking bullshit."

Kyle was smiling at Cartman.

"Dude, no ones stopping you go ahead."

"I don't take orders from Jew rats such as yourself." replied Cartman

Kyle's face changed from happy to angry.

"Go to hell you fucking fatass."

"Like I said, I don't take orders from Jews."

Kyle clenched his fist in anger.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr!."

Stan was sitting beside Kyle.

"Easy Kyle, don't let him get to you."

Cartman frowned at Stan.

"You got that right tree fucker."

Stan smiled.

"Beats having my balls in another dudes mouth."

Cartman gave Stan a death stare.

"Your're a tree fucking, animal raping, jew banging, gay fucking Fag!"

Stan had Cartman on the edge off a cliff.

"That's not what you're Mom said when I paid her."

Kyle, and Kenny started to laugh at Cartman's defeat.

Cartman was speechless.

He suddenly stood up and clenched his fist out of Anger.

Stan stay seated and remained calm.

"What are you going to do about it Cartman?"

Cartman looked like he wanted to kill Stan.

"I'm gonna kick your ass at training tonight Stan."

Cartman suddenly walked off and headed to Butters who was sitting alone.

"Butters come with me."

Butters stood up and followed Cartman out the door.

"Ok"

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Recess, Woods, 12:50pm]**

Cartman and Butters headed outside the cafeteria, and into the woods that was bordering the school grounds. Making sure no one was around.

Cartman was standing in front of Butters.

"Butters hows business looking today?."

Butters smiled.

"We have 17 customers in Kenny's neighborhood wanting to buy today."

Cartman nodded his head.

"How much and what type of Candy am I selling, Butters?"

Butters, looked at his cell phone.

"You will need $1000 worth of blow and 5 heroin bottles."

Cartman gave an evil smile.

"Not bad Butters, you might be getting a pay rise soon."

Butters smiled back.

"Geese, thank you Eric."

Cartman's face turned to anger.

"But if you fuck me over, I promise i will rip your teeth out 1 by 1. Do I make Myself clear!"

Butters gave a look of fear, which amused Cartman.

"Yes"

"I can't hear you Butters."

Butters shouted to the top of his voice.

"YES!"

"Fuck, not that loud."

"Sorry"

Cartman's face went to calm.

"Butters, change of plan, we ain't selling at your place today. Today its Cartman burger."

In recent months Cartman had a new business, by sometimes selling drugs in the open.

He had reopened Cartman burger and doing double business.

To know if Cartman was selling drugs he would wear a white hat with a picture of a marijuana leaf on it.

If he wasn't wearing the hat he would be cooking and selling Cartman burgers.

Cartman had a vision that one day Cartman burger will over take Macdonalds and Burger King, and once that vision comes true, Cartman will be out of the drug business for good.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late to Maths, but once thats all over I can go to the gym and make some money this evening."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**BONUS QUESTION: Who is your favorite Character in this story?**


	2. Fun Time Has Only Begun

**Chapter 2: Fun Time is Only Begun. **

* * *

**[ South Park High School, History class, Period 1, 8:45am, Friday]. **

Japanese-American History teacher Mr. Hoshi, had just finished giving a 45 minute lecture on World War 2.

The balding Asian man smiled at the class.

"Thank you for listening to me. Since you all have been good I won't be giving you homework, this is you're first week back so I will go easy on you guys."

"Since we only only have 15 minutes left, you guys can relax and talk among yourselves."

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were sitting at the back of the class room in pairs of 2.

Stan and Kyle shared 1 desk, same as the rest of the class.

Kyle turned his head to talk to Stan.

"Dude, Mr. Hoshi is the most awesome teacher I have ever had."

Stan smiled at Kyle.

"Couldn't agree more dude, Mr. Hoshi can actually teach and have fun at the same time. He turned a boring lecture into an interesting story."

Kenny was sitting beside Cartman in the desk, beside Stan and Kyle's

Kenny turned to talk to Stan and Kyle.

"And he makes Mr. Garrison look retarded."

Cartman looked at Kenny.

"That's where your wrong Kenny, Mr. Hoshi is the one with the fucked up eyes.

Kyle gave Cartman a look of anger.

"He's not retarded, hes Asian you fucking fat retard."

Cartman smiled.

"lernen, sprechen eine andere Sprache, die Sie verzögert jew." said Cartman in German.

Kyle gave Cartman a confused look.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Cartman continued to smile.

"Now look who's the reatard."

Stan interfered.

"Guys, guys, fucking stop!"

Token was walking around the class room inviting people to his party tonight.

He eventually reached the back row, where Stan and Kyle were sitting.

Token looked at Stan and Kyle.

"There is a party at my house tonight, you guys are welcome to come, alcohol's on me, no Cartman allowed."

Stan smiled at Token.

"We will be there, right Kyle?"

Kyle didn't look so excited.

"ahhh yeahhh!"

Token smiled.

"That will be great, see you guys tonight, don't forget to ask Kenny for me, and make sure Cartman has no idea."

Stan looked at Token seriously.

"I don't know about that Token, if Cartman finds out which he likely will, he won't be too happy with you."

"I will take my chances." finished Token.

Last time Cartman was allowed at Token's house, he was caught having a threesome in Token's bed with 2 other girls. Token tried locking his bedroom door, but Cartman always found an alternative way to get in. Eventually Token got tired of having to put up with Cartman, so he decided not to invite him anymore. Unfortunately, Token's solution will only cause him more problems.

Token walked from the back of the class room to the front, where Wendy and Bebe were sitting.

Token was now standing in front of the two hottest girls in school.

"Ladies, there is a party at my house tonight at 5, and you two are more than welcome to come."

Wendy smiled at her ex.

"See you tonight."

Bebe smiled.

"looking forwards."

Token smiled back at the 2 goddess.

"See you than."

Token returned to his desk beside Clyde, on the other side of the room.

Bebe turned her head to talk to Wendy.

"So, you think Stan is going to be there?"

Wendy looked at Bebe with a sad face.

"Probably, but I doubt he would wan't to be with me after what I did."

"You should go talk to him." suggested Bebe.

Wendy shook her head.

"What ever me and Stan had is over now. If we were to end up back together, we would break up again, and somebody will get hurt."

"Stan has slept with 2 other girls since we broke up, so it would only be fare if I moved on as well."

Bebe smiled at Wendy.

"Lucky for us, we are going to a party tonight where there will be a lot of hot guys."

Wendy returned a smile.

"By the way Bebe, I see the way you have been looking at Kyle recently."

Bebe blushed.

"Right now, I'm not looking for a boyfriend, especially after my bad reputation with relationships."

Wendy gave Bebe a comforting look.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Bebe, it wasn't you're fault Clyde, Craig or Kenny broke up with you."

Bebe looked down.

"If they all dumped me to be with other girls, what does that make me? A shitty girlfriend."

Wendy shook her head.

"That's not true Bebe, you just haven't found the right guy yet."

Bebe looked at Wendy.

"I sure, hope you're right."

Wendy smiled.

"Lets just look forward until tonight, I'm sure you will have a great time. By the way don't you have art class Kyle next?"

Minutes passed and History class was over.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Art class, Period 2, 9:10am, Friday]. **

The class was painting a basket of fruit, displayed at the front of the classroom.

The teacher was sitting at her desk reading the news paper.

Kenny was skipping art class, which left Kyle sitting at the back of the class room by himself.

Bebe was also sitting at the back of the class room with Red, in the desk next door to Kyle.

All Bebe did was stare at Kyle, fantasize about his ass, and didn't bother to do her work.

After 20 minutes of staring and silence Red looked at Bebe, realizing she was interested in Kyle.

"You should go talk to him."

Bebe turned her head to look to Red, snapping out of her day dream.

"Why do you say that Red?"

Red smiled.

"Because its obvious you have the hots for Kyle."

Bebe smiled at Red.

"OK, I admit it, I like him."

Red continued to smile.

"I can understand, hes really cute. No one is sitting with him today, but you can change that."

Bebe gave Red a doubtful smile.

"I don't know."

Red suddenly pushed Bebe out of her seat.

"Go! talk to him."

Bebe was now standing and blushed in embarrassment.

"OK, Ok." I will talk to him.

Bebe walked over to Kyle's desk.

She was now standing in front of the jew.

"Hi Kyle, mind if I sit here?"

Kyle nervously looked at Bebe.

"Yeah, sure."

Bebe sat down beside Kyle.

"So Kyle, you enjoying school this year?"

Kyle looked at Bebe, trying not to look nervous.

"Yeah, apart from my Mom and Cartman life is good."

Bebe looked back at Kyle.

"I can understand the Cartman part, but why your Mom?"

Kyle looked down.

"Because she forces me to study for 2 hours every day. If I didn't she would ground me for like a month."

Bebe gave Kyle a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kyle was starting to feel more comfortable around Bebe, and was now giving her eye contact.

"So are you enjoying this year?" asked the jersey ginger jew.

Bebe smiled.

"Kind of, apart from the whole studying thing."

Kyle smiled.

"Believe me Bebe, you haven't felt the full wrath of studying."

Bebe laughed.

"So Kyle, are you going to be at Token's party tonight?"

Kyle replied.

"Yeah, you?"

Bebe looked at Kyle.

"I certainly will be, we should hang out and talk tonight."

Kyle nodded.

"Sounds good, see you then."

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Recess, Football field, 1:00pm, Friday ]. **

Token, Clyde and 10 other guys were playing a game of football.

Cartman was standing on the sideline alone, watching Token play with a sadistic smile.

After Token scored a goal, Cartman started to walk towards the black teen.

"Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!."

Token turned around and was now standing in front of Cartman.

"What do you wan't, Cartman?"

Cartman smiled.

"That was a nice score Token, I'm impressed, you would make a great Bronco one day.

Token looked worried.

"Ok, thank you Cartman."

Cartman's face changed from a smile to serious.

"What would also be great, is if you told me, why the fuck you didn't invite me Token?"

Token was scared, but knew he had to stand up to Cartman.

"Because I'm sick of you, going into my room when you're not suppose to, especially after I walked in on you having sex."

Cartman acted sad and disappointed.

"OK Token, I understand."

Token was relieved.

"Thank you, Cartman."

Thinking it was all over, Token turned around and was heading back to his football game.

Cartman raised his voice.

"Hey, Token!"

Token got a freight and looked back towards Cartman.

Cartman had an evil smirk.

"How is Nichole, by the way?"

Token looked concerned.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Cartman?"

Cartman continued to smirk.

"It means that if you don't invite me to your party tonight, I will post you guys secret 2 hour, fuck tape on the internet."

Token froze in shock.

When Cartman was in Token's room at a previous party, he decided to take a look through Token computer. When Cartman found something he could use against Token, he copied it onto his flash drive for future black mail.

Cartman continued to speak.

"But if you do invite me, I swear on my life I will delete all the footage I have."

Token looked at the ground in disappointment, he promised Nichole that he would have deleted the sex tape.

"OK Cartman, you can come."

Cartman smiled.

"Thank you Token, you're a true friend."

Cartman walked off in victory.

Cartman got out his Iphone and text Butters.

_We are working at Token's place tonight, b__e their at 5, not a second late. _

* * *

**[ Marshes House, Stan's Bedroom, 4:45pm, Friday ]. **

It was 15 minutes until Token's party. Kyle wasn't needed at work today.

Stan was sitting at his computer table, while Kyle lied on the bed.

Kyle turned his head to Stan.

"Dude, I can't believe Bebe actually wants to hang with me tonight."

Stan smiled at his best friend.

"I'm happy for you dude."

Kyle looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think I will lose my virginity to her?"

Stan continued to smile.

"Absolutely Kyle. Just be yourself, like you said you did in art class today."

"By the way, what does your Mom think off you coming to the party tonight?"

Kyle smiled.

"Believe it or not, she actually didn't mind the idea."

"Dude that's great." finished Stan.

Kyle looked at Stan.

"Do you plan on getting some girls tonight?"

Stan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah dude."

Kyle sat up on the bed.

"So who's the sober driver tonight?"

Stan smiled.

"I will be dude, you go have a good time with Bebe, OK?."

Kyle frowned.

"You sure dude, I don't want to get in the way of your social life."

Stan stood up, and walked towards Kyle who was on the bed.

Stan grabbed Kyle's leg and pulled him to the floor.

The raven mounted the red head, and Kyle was trapped on bottom.

"Stan! get off me."

Stan smiled at his helpless friend.

"Only if you let me be the sober driver tonight."

Kyle smiled back at his best friend.

"Ok, Ok, I will let you be the sober driver tonight."

Stan stood up, freeing Kyle.

"Good."

When Kyle got back to his feet, he spear tackled Stan to the floor.

The 2 teens were now lying on the ground beside each other, laughing.

Kyle looked at his cell phone.

"Holy shit dude, the party starts in 10 minutes and Bebe is going to be there."

"Lets, get a move on." suggested Stan.

The 2 best friends stood up, and headed downstairs.

Stan and Kyle walked past Randy on the way out.

"Bye, Dad. "

"Bye, Mr. Mash."

The 2 teens existed the house and entered Stan's Honda civic, parked on the drive way.

Stan started the engine and headed off to Token's house.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter... [ Alcohol Music & Dancing ] **

**BONUS QUESTION: What do you think is going to happen at the party?**

**(Note: I will use Kenny more in the next chapter.)**


	3. Alcohol Music & Dancing Part 1

**Note: I'm sorry about the wait, just had a lot on my plate recently. Now that I'm free, I will try to post at least once or twice possibly 3 times a week. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alcohol Music & Dancing Part 1 **

* * *

**[ Token's House, living room, 4:54pm, Friday ].**

Butter's was the 7th person to arrive at Token's. Clyde, Craig, Tweek and 3 girls were already there.

Token, his friends and the girls were in the kitchen talking.

In the living room, Butters was sitting alone on a couch, waiting for his boss.

2 minutes had passed and their was a knock on the door.

Token who was in the kitchen, rushed to the door to answer.

When Token opened the door, Cartman was standing directly in front of him, with an evil grin on his face and carrying a blue backpack.

Token smiled, trying to cover the fear.

"Hello Cartman, Come in."

Cartman proceeded into the large house.

"You wan't some liquor?" offered the black boy.

Cartman politely smiled.

"No thank you Token, maybe a diet coke later, but for now I'm fine. By the way, who's here?"

Token smiled.

"Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Nichole, Red and Lola are in the kitchen. Butters is in the living room waiting for you."

"Thank you Token." ended Cartman.

Cartman proceeded in to the living room alone, while Token returned to the kitchen.

Butters smiled as Cartman entered the room.

"Hey Eric."

Cartman removed his bag and took a seat beside Butters.

Butters face changed from happy to serious.

"So Eric, whats the plan?"

Cartman looked at Butters.

"You are in disguise tonight Butters. When the clock hits 8, I will give you a small black bag, while the party is at its peak. Inside the bag is a black man mask, latex gloves, the clothes you will be wearing, and the candy you will be selling. When I hand you the bag you will carefully proceed to the bathroom, and get changed."

Butters was scared of the plan, but even more scared of Cartman.

Cartman continued.

"And when you start selling, make sure you target the drunks, the party animals, and the emotional girls. If somebody asks who you are, you are Token's cousin Freddy Black from Vegas. If Token finds out what you're doing and decides to call the cops, get the fuck out of here."

Butters gave Cartman a look of concern.

"Got it. But what about you Eric, what are you going to do?."

Cartman smiled.

"What do you think Butters, I have a party to enjoy. Just do you're fucking job and respect my authoritah."

Suddenly, familiar voices were heard coming from the front door.

Seconds later Stan, Kyle and Kenny entered the living room and were now standing in front of Cartman.

Stan smiled.

"Hey Cartman, hows it going?." greeted Stan

Kyle looked at Cartman in anger.

"How the fuck did you get invited? I thought Token didn't allow you to come."

Stan and Kenny took a seat on a couch.

Kyle remained standing looking at Cartman.

Cartman sadistically smiled at the jew.

"Token didn't have a choice."

Kyle frowned

"What is that suppose to mean, fatass?"

"It means that if Token didn't invite me, his secret little sex tape with Nichole will be going on the internet."

Both Kyle and Stan opened their mouths in shock.

Kenny smiled in excitement.

"Can you show me the tape?"

Cartman gave Kenny an annoyed face.

"No Kenny! I'm not letting you jack off to two black people fucking. That is just wrong."

Kenny sadly looked at the ground.

Kyle clenched his fist in anger.

"Wan't to know what else is wrong fatass? going through peoples privacy, just to find something you can use as black mail. How the fuck can you even look at yourself in the mirror?"

Cartman smiled.

"Because I'm handsome, unlike you jew."

"Yeah! because hes handsome, unlike you jew." continued Butters

Cartman frowned.

"Butters, shut the fuck up."

* * *

**[ Token's House, living room, 5:10pm, Friday ].**

Minutes had passed by, and Token's house is now full of 11th and 10th graders.

In the living room, people were dancing and the music was loud.

In a corner, Stan and Kyle were sitting on chairs talking.

Stan had a bottle of water in his hands.

"So Kyle, are you going to find Bebe?"

Kyle looked at Stan.

"I tried before but I couldn't find her. Have you seen Wendy?"

Stan looked at Kyle.

"Nope."

Stan looked through the crowd of dancers, and spotted Wendy and Bebe standing on the other side of the room talking.

"Dude, their they are."

Stan and Kyle stood up and made their way through the crowd.

On the other side of the room, Wendy spotted Stan and Kyle heading her way.

"I'll leave you to it. See ya later."

Wendy walked off, leaving Bebe to hang with Kyle, and as an excuse to avoid Stan.

Seconds later Kyle and Stan were standing in front of Bebe.

Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Good luck."

Stan walked off, leaving his best friend and Bebe alone.

Kyle stood in front Bebe.

Bebe smiled at Kyle.

"Hey Kyle."

Kyle smiled back.

"Hey Bebe, you look beautiful."

Bebe gave a look of awww.

"Oh thank you Kyle, that is soo sweet. You look cute by the way."

Kyle blushed.

"So, you enjoying the party?" asked the jew.

Bebe smiled.

"I am now."

Kyle scratched his head.

"Do you wan't to get a drink, and talk?"

Bebe continued to smile.

"Sounds great."

The pair headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

**[ Token's House, Dining room, 6:30pm, Friday ]. **

Poker was being played and binge drinking was going down.

At the small table by the doorway, Kenny and 10 other people were binge drinking.

Kenny jumped on top of the table, with a surrounding crowd.

"Who wan'ts to see me get fucked up?" yelled the blonde.

The drunk crowd cheered.

"Alright Craig, you know what to do."

Craig looked up at Kenny who was standing on the table.

"You sure, you wan't to do this?"

Kenny smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine Craig."

Craig shrugged his shoulders.

"As you wish."

Kenny laid down on the table.

Craig placed a huge beer keg above Kenny's head, with the tap over his mouth.

The crowd of 11th graders began chanting.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny"

Kenny opened his mouth. Craig turned the tap.

Beer poured into Kenny's mouth, while the crowd continued to chant.

At the dining table Stan, Cartman, Butters, Clyde, Red and Lola were sitting down playing poker. Cartman was winning.

Cartman was now bored.

"You guys are soo lame, we have been playing for almost an hour and none of you can win a single round against me."

Red frowned at Cartman.

"That is because you keep counting cards."

Cartman returned a frown.

"So, whats you're problem?"

"My problem is that you're cheating." replied Red.

Cartman grinned.

"Actually Red, some of the best poker players in the world count cards, Its an advantage not cheating. And before you accuse me of cheating didn't you're Mom cheat on you're Daddy?"

Red opened her mouth in shock.

"How the fuck did you know?"

Cartman continued to grin.

"Ask Mr. Mackey, I'm sure he would tell you how many times he fucked you're Mom."

Tears were now dripping out of Reds eyes, bringing happiness to Cartman.

Cartman lowered his voice.

"And what's funny, Is that you can't do anything about it because Daddy will never, ever forgive Mommy."

Red broke down into tears, and ran out of the dining room.

Lola stood up and gave Cartman a look of anger.

"You're such dick Cartman, how can you say something so evil?"

Cartman smiled.

"Because its true."

Lola shook her, and walked out of the dining room to follow Red.

Cartman turned his head to talk to Butters.

"Butters, keep an eye on Red tonight, shes a potential customer."

"Understood Eric."

Cartman smiled.

"And make sure you get her hooked on Meth or Heroin."

Butters felt guilty.

"I don't know about that Eric."

Cartman whispered into Butters ears.

"If you don't offer Red, Meth or Heroin, you will be chewing on M&Ms at the hospital. Do I make myself clear?"

Butters was very allergic to M&Ms.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down."

Stan frowned at Cartman.

"Dude, that was not cool what you said to Red."

Clyde also frowned.

"Yeah Cartman, that was fucking wrong what you said."

Cartman stood up.

"Well screw you guys, I'm walking off. Come on Butters."

Cartman and Butters walked out of the dining room, leaving Stan and Clyde.

* * *

**[ Token's House, Basement/Bar/Club room, 7:00pm ]. **

The party had also spread to the basement.

On one side of the room, 7 people were playing pool including Token and Nichole. 4 others were sitting on the couch playing Xbox.

At the bar area, Kyle and Bebe were sitting on the stools talking.

"So Kyle, how many girls have you slept with?"

Kyle's face went bright red.

Bebe smiled.

"No need to answer, I know you're a virgin."

Kyle frowned.

"No I'm not."

Bebe continued to smile.

"Come on Kyle, theirs nothing to be ashamed off."

Kyle sadly looked at the floor.

"Okay, you're right, I'm a virgin."

Bebe gave a look flirtation.

"When do you plan on changing that?"

Kyle looked up at Bebe.

"Ahh, I don't know."

Bebe smiled.

"Have you been to 1st base yet?"

Kyle blushed.

"No."

The blonde continued to ask questions.

"Have you been to 2nd or even 3rd base yet?"

Kyle didn't enjoy the questions and started to panic, raising his voice.

"No! I have not been to 1st, 2nd, 3rd or even 4th base. Happy now Bebe."

Bebe had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah I am, because now I can help you."

Kyle was in shock.

"Really?"

Bebe smiled.

"Well yeah, I love every thing about you Kyle, the way you listen, and I think you're soo cute when angry"

Kyle smiled back.

"I love everything about you too Bebe, you're beautiful and I love talking to you."

Bebe moved close to Kyle, to whisper.

"But if we are going to have sex, its not going to be tonight."

Kyle whispered back.

"And why would that be?"

Bebe continued.

"Because it won't be special if it was here. So next weekend, you will be staying at my place, and we have the whole house to ourselves."

Kyle was turned on by Bebe's words.

"Sounds great."

Bebe smiled.

"But I'm only talking about 4th base."

Bebe grabbed Kyle's arm.

"Come with me."

Bebe and Kyle made a run to the closest bath room.

When the pair entered, Bebe locked the door.

The two proceeded with passionate kissing, with Kyle against the wall.

After 12 minutes of making out, Bebe performed oral on Kyle.

* * *

**[ Token's House, living room, 8:00pm ]. **

In the living room most the people, were drunk and dancing, including Kenny. The party is at its peak.

In the far corner Cartman and Butters were sitting down, and discussing business.

Cartman looked at his Iphone to check the time.

"Butters, Its time."

Butters was scared.

"Okay Eric."

Cartman opened his blue backpack, and took out a smaller black backpack.

"Here you go Butters, don't fuck this up."

Cartman handed the bag over to Butters.

Butters stood up and waked off to the bathroom.

After Butters was out of site, Cartman stood up and made his way to Token's bed room.

* * *

**[ Token's House, Token's Bed room, 8:02pm ]. **

Cartman proceeded from the hallway into Token's bed room.

To Cartman's surprise, the door was unlocked.

When Cartman entered, he was met by a security camera ascending above the room.

Cartman stood still and grinned at the camera.

"Did you really think you can fuck me over, Token."

Cartman took out his Iphone.

After 1 minute of going through the apps, Cartman sadistically smiled and held his Iphone to the security camera.

"Show this to the police Token."

The Iphone was uploading Token and Nichole's sex tape onto the internet.

After 3 minutes the porno was 100% uploaded.

Cartman put his Iphone back into his pocket and grinned into the security camera.

"Nichole won't be happy now, Token."

Cartman turned around and walked out of Token's bedroom, satisfied.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter... [ Alcohol Music & Dancing Part 2 ]**

**BONUS QUESTION: Where do you think Wendy went?**


	4. Alcohol Music & Dancing Part 2

**Chapter 4: Alcohol Music & Dancing Part 2 **

* * *

**[ Token's House, Outside, Back Porch, 8:10pm ]. **

About 30 minutes ago Lola was asked by Red to be left alone.

Red was now outside and alone crying, with her arms rested on the edge of the porch.

"Why Mom, why did you do it. I wish we can be a happy family again."

Suddenly,a voice was heard from behind. It sounded like a black voice.

"Did you say, you wish to be happy."

Red got a freight and turned around.

Standing in front of her, was a black guy carrying a black backpack, it was Butters in disguise.

"Who the hell are you?"

The black man gave a warm and comforting smile.

"My name is Freddy Black, I'm Token's cousin from Vegas."

Red frowned, with watery eyes.

"Nice to meet you Freddy, now can you leave me alone?"

Red turned around.

Freddy took a step and stood beside Red, resting his arms on the edge of the porch.

Freddy turned his head to talk to Red.

"Tell me Red, whats wrong?"

Red sadly looked at Freddy.

"How did you know my name?"

"Token told me." replied Butters in disguise.

Freddy gave a look of comfort.

"But please tell me whats wrongs, maybe I can help you."

Tears started to drip out of Reds eyes.

"About 2 months ago. My Mom cheated with my Dad on more than 1 occasion. One night when Mom took a shower, Dad looked through her phone, and found out she was sleeping with two different men. Dad ended up throwing Mom out of the house."

Butters a.k.a Freddy put his arms around Red in comfort. Red cried into his arms.

Freddy lowered his voice in a comforting tone.

"Its okay Red, I understand how you feel." lied Butters.

Red continued to cry.

"I just wan't the pain to all go away, I just want us to be a happy family again, but it will never happen. Every night I can't stop thinking, and tonight for the 1st time I was having a good time. That was until some dick reminded me of it."

Freddy took off his backpack.

"I think I can help you."

Red looked at Freddy.

"Than help me, I wan't the pain to all go away."

Freddy unzipped the black backpack, and took out a Methamphetamine tablet.

"This should do the trick."

Freddy handed the tablet to Red.

Red swallowed the drug.

* * *

**[ Token's House, 2nd floor Hallways, 8:50pm ]. **

Cartman was walking and snooping around the house, trying to find something to use against Token.

As he was about the go up a level, he heard laughing and moaning sounds, coming from one of the guest bedrooms

Cartman decided to investigate and approached the door. He slightly pushed it open, and stuck his head in the room.

Cartman's eyes were wide open in shock.

"What the fuck."

On the bed, a drunk and naked Wendy was was getting a double ram by Craig and Kenny, from behind.

Wendy was the last person Cartman expected to do this kind of stuff. Normally Wendy is smart, strong, hard to get, and never got drunk. Deep down Cartman was disappointed. For many years, Cartman has always liked Wendy, ever since the debate in 3rd grade, and even after the whole Brest cancer and smurf incidents. Unfortunately for Cartman, he sees love and relationships as a weakness. And Wendy also hates Cartman. It's Wendy's guts and attitude that attracts Cartman.

If Cartman was a good person he would give Wendy a free pass.

Cartman knew he couldn't let his feelings get the better of him. So he reached in his pocket and got out his Iphone. Cartman turned on the video camera and filmed away at Wendy, Craig and Kenny having sex.

Cartman sadistically smiled. Wendy, Craig and Kenny were too drunk to notice Cartman recording.

Cartman lowered his voice to talk to himself.

"Token and Nichole, and now these 3. This is my lucky day, I wonder how Stan would react to this footage, haha."

* * *

**[ ****Token's House, Basement/Bar/Club room, 9:30pm** ]. 

Stan, Kyle, Bebe, Token and Nichole had all finished a game of pool. Bebe won by a mile.

Kyle looked at Bebe.

"How the hell do you keep winning every time?"

Bebe smiled.

"Because I'm awesome."

Kyle smiled.

"Sure you are."

Bebe frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean, Kyle?"

Kyle continued to smile.

"It means that you are awesome."

Stan gave Bebe a look of concern.

"Hey Bebe, do you know where Wendy wen't, after she left you?"

Bebe looked at Stan.

"No, why?"

"Because I couldn't find her anywhere, I looked and looked, but no Wendy." said the Raven.

Bebe looked worried.

"She has been trying to avoid you, but its not like her to hide."

Kyle was starting to look worried.

"lets look for her." suggested the Jew.

"Good call Kyle, lets go." finished Stan.

Stan, Kyle and Bebe walked off and left the basement in search for Wendy.

* * *

**[ Token's House, living room, 10:00pm ]. **

Red was walking through the crowd of dancers, tripping on Meth tablets.

About an hour ago, Red brought 5 meth tablets after a free trial. She now owes Cartman $500.

Butters was still disguised as Freddy Black, selling drugs, mostly weed to anybody who paid.

Stan, Kyle and Bebe had been looking for Wendy, for the last half hour but couldn't find her.

Stan, kyle and Bebe were standing in the living room.

Bebe looked at Stan.

"So, what now?"

Stan looked at the blonde.

"We have checked most the party and bedroom area, so now we check around outside."

Kyle looked at Stan.

"What if she drove off?"

Bebe frowned at Kyle.

"This is Wendy where talking about here, she wouldn't drink drive if she was possessed by Satan himself."

"Come on guys." finished Stan.

Stan, Kyle and Bebe walked out of the living room and, headed out the back door.

After the 3 left, Cartman entered the living room.

"Now to get some pussy." said Cartman to himself

On the other side Heidi was talking to friends.

Cartman saw her, and made his way to the group of girls. Seconds later Cartman was standing next her.

Heidi frowned at Cartman.

"What do you want asshole."

Cartman grinned.

"I wanted to tell you, that you have beautiful eyes."

Heidi blushed at Cartman's comment.

"Ah, thank you."

Cartman put his right arm around Heidi.

"You see, you only live once Heidi."

Cartman pointed into the crowd of party animals.

"look at all these people, living like its their last day."

Heidi frowned.

"What's you're point?"

Cartman smiled.

"I will tell you, if you promise me one thing."

Heidi looked annoyed.

"I'm listening."

Cartman continued to smile.

"That you don't tell anyone, what I'm about to tell you."

Heidi now looked excited.

"Okay Cartman, I promise."

Cartman's friendly smile had become sadistic.

"I know you want me."

Heidi laughed.

Cartman continued to speak.

"I also know you writ a whole page about me in that little diary of you'res."

Heido was suddenly in shock.

"How the fuck do you know?"

"A reliable source." finished Cartman.

Cartman lowered his voice, to sound polite.

"You like me, I like you, so lets live today like its our last."

Heidi gave a doubtful look.

"I don't K..."

Just before Heidi could finish her sentence, she was aggressively kissed by Cartman.

For 30 seconds Heidi passionately kissed Eric back. Eventually letting go.

"Come with me." suggested Cartman.

Cartman and Heidi held hands and proceeded out the front door of Tokens house. The two entered Cartman's orange supra which was parked down the road, and drove off to an anonymous location for a little car sex.

* * *

**[ Token's House, Backyard, 10:15pm ]. **

For the last 15 minutes Stan, Kyle and Bebe checked the back lawn for Wendy, but she was nowhere to be found.

Bebe was looking worried.

"Iv'e tried calling her but she won't answer."

Stan scratched his head.

"Okay, lets split up. Kyle check the street out front, Bebe check around the outside, I will look for her Inside."

"Got it." replied Bebe.

"We will text you if we find her, Stan." finished the Jew.

Stan, Kyle and Bebe wen't their separate ways.

* * *

**[ Off Token's Property, street, 10:18pm ]. **

Kyle was walking down the street full of parked cars, Wendy's wheels were still there.

Kyle looked at every bush, every tree and every house In an effort to find Wendy but it was no luck.

As the red head turned around to head back, he heard a loud scream coming from a bush.

"Wendy." said the Jew.

Kyle ran towards the scream, proceeding into the treed area.

As Kyle ran through the scrub and trees, he saw a fire in the distance, it looked like a camp fire.

The Jew proceeded to investigate.

When Kyle arrived at the scene, a familiar face was camping out.

Kyle looked at the man, who was lying in a sleeping bag.

"Mr. Black."

Token's father looked at Kyle.

"Oh, hello Kyle, what brings you out here?"

Kyle frowned.

"I heard a scream."

Mr. Black looked disappointed.

"That would have been me. I'm sorry, its just a bad habit every time I wake up from a nightmare."

Kyle shook his head.

"Mr. Black, What are you even doing out here anyway?"

Mr. Black sat up to talk to Kyle.

"I'm here because I wan't some peace and quite from my sons party."

"Fare enough, I guess." finished the Jew.

Mr. Black asked Kyle.

"Do you wan't to play a game of chess?"

Kyle smiled.

"I would, but I'm in the middle of something important. Well I got to go Mr. Black, see ya later."

The Jew proceeded out of the bush and made his way back to the road.

* * *

**[ Token's House, 2nd floor Hallways, 10:30pm ]. **

Stan had checked everywhere else apart from half the 2nd floor. Stan was now looking into bed room after bed room, the house was huge and their had to be at least 12 bedrooms.

Before Stan could go up to the third level, their was 1 bedroom left he hadn't checked.

Stan approached the door and slowly turned the door handle. The raven pushed the door fully open and proceeded into the bedroom.

Stan froze in shock, at what he saw.

Wendy was lying on the bed asleep naked, spooned in between Kenny and Craig who were also asleep.

Stan felt heartbroken, and quickly walked out of the bed room. Talking to himself while going down the stairs.

"I thought Kenny was my fucking friend, and that shit head Craig. Wendy must of been drunk, because this is not her."

* * *

**[ Token's House, living room, 10:40pm ]. **

Kyle and Bebe have done searching, and were now sitting on the couch waiting for Stan.

Moments Later Stan arrived through the crowd and took a seat beside Kyle.

The Jew looked at Stan.

"So, any luck?"

Stan looked at the ground.

"Ah, yeah, shes fine, shes just asleep."

Bebe looked relived.

"So are we going to wake her up?"

Stan looked at Bebe.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, it seems like she had a lot to drink."

Bebe frowned.

"She was suppose to be the sober driver tonight, what was she thinking."

Kyle smiled at Bebe.

"Don't worry Bebe, Stan and I will give you a ride home."

"Hey thanks." finished Bebe.

Stan turned his head to look at Kyle and Bebe.

"When do you guys what to go home?"

Kyle looked at Stan.

"I don't know, but I'm really tried right now. What about you Bebe?"

Bebe smiled.

"I can sure do with a good nights rest at the moment."

Stan, Kyle and Bebe stood up, and proceeded out the front door. The three entered Stan's Honda civic and drove off, calling it a night.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter... [ Hangovers & Saturdays ]**

**BONUS QUESTION: What do you think will be Cartman's next move?**


	5. Hangovers & Saturdays

**Chapter 5: Hangovers & Saturdays **

* * *

**[ Stan's House, living room, 8:30am ]. **

After Stan Kyle and Bebe left the party, Bebe was dropped off at her place, and Stan invited Kyle to stay the night.

After getting up early on a Saturday, the Raven and the Jew were sitting on the couch talking and watching television.

Kyle looked at Stan, with a comforting look.

"Dude, whats wrong? ever since the end of last night you've looked like you seen a ghost?"

Stan turned his head, with a look of frustration.

"Wanna know why I'm so fucking pissed off Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Last night when I found Wendy, she wasn't alone, Oh No!. She was asleep naked after being fucked by KENNY! and Craig, who were lying right beside her. Some fucking friend Kenny is."

Kyle looked at Stan in anger.

"Than why didn't you tell me last night. Why are you telling me now?

Stan exhaled.

"I didn't wan't to cause an upset."

"Well clearly you are." finished the Jew

Kyle calmly asked Stan.

"So what are you going to about Kenny?"

Stan frowned.

"Theirs not much I can do. I could kick his ass but Kenny was probably high or drunk when he did what he did. But it still doesn't give him the right to fuck the girl I love."

Stan's frown was now upside down.

"Lets not talk about this, lets talk about something positive. So how did you're night with Bebe go, before the search?"

Kyle smiled.

"It went good. We talked and spent some quality time together."

The Raven looked suspiciously at the Jew.

"What kind of quality time Kyle?"

Kyle was now blushing.

"Lets just say blowjob quality time."

Stan smiled.

"That's Awesome dude, when do you plan on getting the home run?"

Kyle gave a smile of his own.

"Next weekend dude. Bebe wants me to stay both Friday and Saturday night."

"And I thought I was a player." finished the raven.

Stan stood up, and talked to Kyle who was sitting on the couch.

"So, what do you wan't to do today, its only 8:32."

Kyle looked up at Stan.

"I don't know dude. Where is you're Dad by the way?"

Stan looked annoyed.

"He signed up to fight in a boxing match in 2 weeks, and is now preparing."

"And why would he do that, he doesn't even know how to box?" asked the jew.

Stan scratched the back of his head.

"He's 48 and still thinks hes got what it takes. He will probably get over it, after he gets knocked out."

Kyle smiled in doubt.

"Shouldn't you be supporting you're Dad, and why aren't you training him. I thought you did kickboxing and MMA?"

Stan folded his arms.

"I do support him, but what you don't understand is that my Dad is fighting the Colorado champion."

"But that doesn't explain why you're not training him." finished Kyle.

Stan sat back down and looked at Kyle.

"Jimbo and Ned are training him. Remember Ned was state champion, so he would know what he is doing."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Fare enough, I guess."

Stan smiled.

"You up for some Call of Duty?"

"You're on." finished the Jew.

* * *

**[ 20 minutes out of town, Woods, Cartman's Car, 10:00am ]. **

After a long night Cartman had woken up. Cartman was lying naked on the backseat of his car, with a naked Heidi asleep on top of him.

"Wake up sugar pie."

Heidi slowly opened her eyes, while cuddling tight to Cartman

"My Head hurts."

Cartman put both his hands behind his head.

"Do you want a warm drink, Heidi?"

Heidi smiled.

"That would be great Cartman."

Cartman grinned.

"Theirs warm milk inside my dick, feel free to warm you're throat."

Heidi continued to smile.

"Don't mind if I do."

Cartman was hard, and Heidi proceeded with Oral sex, despite a hangover. After 40 minutes Cartman came.

Minutes later the 2 got dressed. Cartman was now sitting in the drivers seat of his supra and Heidi was outside putting her shoes on.

Cartman took out his Iphone, It was 10:42am.

"Holy shit, Border Wars in on in 15 minutes."

Cartman started the engine of his car and rolled down the window to talk to Heidi.

"When you get to the main road, walk towards the mountains to get home."

Heidi burst into tears.

"Why the fuck would you leave me out here, I thought we had something special?"

Cartman grinned.

"Remember when I said we should live each day like its out last?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thats what I'm doing right now. See ya later Slut, it was fun while it lasted."

Cartman rolled up the window and drove off at full speed, leaving a heartbroken Heidi alone in the woods.

As Cartman left, Heidi dropped to her knees, and emotionally broke down.

* * *

**[ Token's House, 2nd floor Guest Bedroom, 12:15pm ]. **

Wendy had woken up after a long night. Craig was asleep hugging her, while Kenny was asleep spooning her from the rear.

"Where the fuck am I! what the fuck happened?"

Wendy got out of the bed to get dressed. Kenny woke up and saw Wendy.

"How did we manage this?" asked the blonde.

Wendy frowned at Kenny.

"I don't know, but this sure won't happen again. What the fuck was I thinking."

Kenny looked at Craig who was snoring.

"And why is Craig in the bed?"

Wendy looked frustrated.

"This is soo embarrassing."

Kenny smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"How about you get undressed and come here, so we can continue what we did last night?"

Wendy looked upset.

"No way, not in a million years."

"Oh, come on." finished the blonde.

Wendy walked out of the bedroom. Wendy existed the house and entered her car, parked down the road.

While Wendy was sitting in her car, she checked her cell phone. 34 missed calls from Bebe.

Wendy called Bebe, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Bebe, I had the most fucked up night ever and you won't believe what happened. I will be at you're place in an hour."

* * *

**[ Paintball field, Fairplay, 4:00pm ] **

3 hours ago, Stan and Kyle decided to go paint balling in the near by town of Fairplay. It had been the 2 best friends versus the locals, in a gorilla warfare setting.

Stan was extra competitive today, letting out his frustrations of Kenny on his opponents. This led the Raven and the Jew to an undefeated day.

Stan and Kyle were now hiding behind a boulder, and were up against 4 players in a handicap match.

Kyle stuck his head up to look.

"Dude, all of them look lost, I don't think they know where we are."

Stan stuck his head out to look for himself.

"These guys are dumber than I thought. This is the most obvious place to look."

Kyle turned to head and smiled.

"They probably think we wouldn't risk hiding here. So do you have a plan?"

Stan looked around the tree full area, in the distance he saw an old broken down Mini.

"Remember what Cartman did a while back?"

Kyle frowned.

"The Bear trap?"

Stan smiled.

"Even though that was very effective, No."

Stan picked up a rock.

"We throw a rock at that broken down car, causing a distraction, than we go in for the kill."

Kyle smiled.

"Sounds great."

Stan looked at Kyle.

"On the count of 3, ready. Three!"

Stan threw the rock at the Mini in the distance causing a loud bang. The 4 opponents charged the Mini, blasting it with everything they had.

Stan and Kyle ran towards their enemies, who had their backs turned and Blasted them from behind.

The 4 opponents were now covered in Green paint. Stan hit 2, while Kyle hit 2, leading the 2 best friends to victory.

Kyle smiled in victory.

"Now that's what I call a strategy."

"That was my idea." finished Stan.

The 2 best friends gave each other a high 5 in victory.

The leader of the opposite team frowned at Stan and Kyle.

"We'll get you next time."

Stan smiled.

"Sure you will."

The 4 opponents walked off.

Kyle looked at Stan.

"Dude, we should play in Denver next weekend. I heard the competition down there makes these guys look like flies."

Stan turned his head.

"And we make these guys look like ants."

"Which means we would destroy the guys Denver." finished the Jew.

Stan cheekily smiled.

"Weren't you going to be at Bebe's next weekend?"

Kyle blushed.

"Oh yeah. In that case, we will go to Denver the weekend after next weekend."

Stan smiled.

"Sounds great. But in the meantime lets get some Burger King."

The Raven and the Jew left the paintball field, to get some dinner at the Burger King in Fairplay.

* * *

**[ Cartman's House, Cartman's Bedroom, 5:00pm ] **

Cartman was sitting at his computer desk surfing the net, studying psychology.

Liane knocked on Cartman's door.

"Come in."

Liane opened the door, and was standing in the doorway.

"Sweaty, I won't be back until tomorrow morning. Theirs 50 dollars on the table for take out."

Cartman looked at Liane.

"Okay, see you later Meem."

Liane smiled.

"Alright be good Poopsakins, I love you see you tomorrow."

Liane closed Cartman's door and left the house for work.

Cartman continued his research.

Minutes later Cartman's Iphone rang. It was Butters. Cartman answered.

"Was is it?"

Butters spoke in a fearful tone.

"E, Eric, we got a big problem."

Cartman frowned with the Iphone to his ear.

"What kind of problem?"

Butters was heavily breathing.

"He's back."

Cartman exhaled.

"Butters calm down. Who's back?"

"T, T, T Trent Boyett." finished Butters.

Cartman laughed.

"Seriously Butters, I don't see what the problem is."

Butters relaxed and calmly spoke.

"When Trent got released the other week, he started selling candy for a lower price."

Cartman grinned.

"Don't you worry Butters, I will sort him out."

"Be careful Eric." finished Butters.

Cartman sadistically smiled.

"But I'm going to have a little fun with him first, before I sort him out."

Butters spoke.

"Theirs also some other bad news."

Cartman sigh.

"What is it Butters?"

"Weed is Officially legal in Colorado."

Cartman was now furious.

"That better not be true Butters, because 35% of my profit comes from Weed. If its legal, everyone will be selling it."

Cartman looked up the news on the internet to see for himself.

"Ahhh FUCK!."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...[ An Old Foe ] **

**Please Review**


	6. An Old Foe

**Chapter 6: An Old Foe **

* * *

**[ Stark Pond, 2:00pm, Sunday ] **

Cartman was walking alone down the path surrounding Stark pond insearch for Trent Boyett. Butters told Cartman on the phone last night that Trent was dealing around Stark Pond at this time.

For the next 10 minutes, Cartman continued to search but Trent was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the fuck is this fag." said Cartman in annoyance.

Cartman stood still and took out his Iphone, to call Butters.

"Butter, theres no sign of him. Are you fucking sure he was here?"

Butters replied in fear.

"Y, Yes Eric, I'm absolutely sure."

Cartman angrily spoke.

"You better be sure Butters, because if you are lying, I will fucking wreck you."

Cartman hung up, and placed the Iphone back into his pocket.

As Cartman started to walk, he heard a racus in the bushes. Cartman stood still and turned his head to look at where the sound came from.

"Who's there?"

After 30 seconds of observing the bush Cartman turned around.

Standing directly Infront of him was a 6 foot 4, 250 pound blonde, rough, muscular and pissed off looking dude. With a ripped red vest, and a skull tattoo on his right arm. It was indeed Trent Boyett, who made Cartman look small, despite also working out.

Trent grumplily spoke to the shorter Cartman.

"Remember me Cartman?"

Cartman pretended to be scared.

"Trent Boyett, please don't hurt me. It was all Kyles idea, I promise."

Trent angrily grabbed Cartman by the shirt, and looked him in the eye.

"YOU HAD THE FUCKING OPTION TO TELL THE TRUTH BUT YOU FUCKING DIDN'T, GETTING ME LOCKED UP FOR EVEN LONGER. THAT MAKES YOU AS GUILTY AS THE OTHERS. YOU CAN'T TALK YOU'RE WAY OUT OF THIS, BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO GET AWAY."

Trent let go and punched Cartman with a hard right hand to the jaw, but Cartman didn't go down.

Cartman evily grinned while blood dripped from his mouth, making Trent even more angry.

"You think thats funny, you little bitch?."

Trent charged Cartman with another right hand, which was countered into a Judo throw, sending Trent to the pavement. Trent got back up, and his blood was boiling even more.

Trent tried to charge Cartman again, but Cartman out boxed the bigger Trent, sending him to the ground with a perfect left hook.

Trent was on his knees with his back to Cartman. Trent sneakly took out a large knife.

Trent shouted.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

Trent turned around and Knived at Cartman, who countered the attack into a throw.

Cartman was now standing over a grounded Trent, who was locked in a modified arm bar.

Cartman smirked at the helpless Trent.

"I'm guessing this reminds you of prison, ha Trent?"

Trent countinued to throw a fit, despite the risk of getting a broken arm.

"Let go of me or I will fucking kill you."

Cartman calmy replied.

"Well, You're trapped and I'm free, so I doubt you can."

As Trent continued to struggle, Cartman added more pressure on Trents arm. Trent stopped bitching, but was now screaming like a bitch.

Cartman softly spoke to Trent.

"Whats funny is that you try to be soo tough, but failed after I kicked you're pathetic ass and made you show fear."

Trents eyes started to drip tears.

"Oh, whats wrong Trent. You're crying like a baby."

Cartman bent over and licked the tears off Trents face while evily laughing.

Trent was broken and started to beg.

"Please stop! I will do anything."

Cartman smirked.

"You can start by handing me all you're profits, and you're drugs."

Trent was in shock.

"How did you know?"

Cartman proudly replied.

"Because I run the drug business, in this town."

Cartman raised his voice.

"So where are the goods?"

"I stashed them all at where I'm camping." finished Trent.

Cartman released the Arm bar, and pulled Trent up.

"Now take me there, or I will break you're balls."

Trent complied.

"Okay."

* * *

**[ Woods, Trent Boyetts Camping area 2:40pm ] **

Cartman and Trent were standing outside one of the tents.

"So here they are."

Trent unzipped the tents door. Inside the tent was money and full of all sorts of drugs, bringing a smile to Cartman's face.

"Good, I will get my minion to attend to them. But theirs more you have to do Trent."

A look of fear came across the face of Trent.

"WHAT?"

Cartman sadisticly grinned.

"You will apologise to me, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters."

Trent was angered.

"THATS 1 THING, I WILL NEVER FUCKING DO. I HAVE NO REASON TO APOLOGISE."

Cartman exhaled.

"Then I guess, I have no choice but to break you're balls."

Trent turned around and sprinted off, in attempt to get away from Cartman.

"Oh, no you don't."

Cartman quicky pulled out a taser and shot Trent in the back, dropping him to the ground.

Trent was in the most fear, he had ever been in his life. Helpless, and too electricuted to defend himself.

Cartman's evil smile was bigger than ever.

Cartman approached the paralysed Trent who was trying everything to crawl.

"Please Cartman, I will apologise. IM SORRY." cried Trent.

Cartman was now standing over Trent.

"You should have thought of that, before running away."

Cartman kneeled down.

"NO, NOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." shouted Trent.

Cartman reached down and grabbed Trents balls as hard as he possibly can, trying to make a clean fist.

Trent screamed in pain, causing Cartman to laugh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh."

After 3 minutes of torcher, Cartman slowly let go. Trent was crying in agony.

Unfortunately for Trent, Cartman wasn't satisfied.

Cartman grabbed Trent by the shirt.

"Do you promise to leave this town, and never come back?"

"I ,p,p promise." replied Trent in pain.

Cartman frowned at Trent.

"Thats eaiser said than done Trent. Because if you leave town and recover, I would be risking the fact that you will would return with a better revenge plan."

"I s swear, I w will n not come here ever again." finished Trent.

Cartman smiled.

"Good, because I will make sure myself."

Cartman found some rope on site, and used it to tie up Trent.

Making sure nobody was in sight, Cartman carried Trent on his shoulders out of the woods and to the Stark pond car park.

Cartman approached his Orange Supra and dumped Trent inside the hood, and closing it.

Cartman entered the drivers seat and phone called Butters.

"Butters, I won't be back until Wednesday. Tell Mom I'm staying at you're place."

"Got it, Eric."

Cartman hung up.

Cartman started the engine, and drove off at full speed.

* * *

**[ Arizona desert 5:30am Sunrise, Monday ] **

Trent was still tied up, and was fast asleep on the sand.

Cartman who was standing infront of Trent poured water on his face.

"Rise and Shine Trent."

Trent opened his eyes, to see the bright sun that was lighting the desert.

"NO NO, PLEASE CARTMAN, DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE TO DIE. PLEASE! IM SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU FIRST. I BEG OF YOU, GIVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE. PLASE I DONT WANT TO DIE."

Trents begging brought a smile to Cartman's face.

"Why the fuck should I let you live. You tried to kill me yesterday which makes you my threat, I can't take any chances here."

Trent spoke as his life depened on it.

"COME ON, ALL I DID WAS TRY AND RUN AWAY. I GAVE YOU ALL MY MONEY AND DRUGS. I DID WHAT YOU ASK. I APOLOGISED TO YOU"

Cartman calmly spoke.

"What you don't understand Trent, is that I would have killed you either way. So rest in peace fag."

Cartman turned around and was starting to walk off, causing Trent to scream for his life.

"PLEASE COME BACK HERE. IM FUCKING SORRY. LET ME GO."

Cartman paused for a second, and decide to walk back to Trent.

"Okay, you win Trent. I will let you go."

Trent smiled in relief.

"Thank you, I will not let you down."

Cartman pulled out his pocket knife and cut Trent free. Cartman handed Trent a small herion bottle.

"What is this?"

Cartman smiled.

"Incase you get thirsty."

Cartman quickly stabbed Trent in the knee, dropping him to the sand.

Cartman stood over Trent in victory.

"Ha ha, I didn't say I will help you get back."

Cartman walked off, leaving Trent Boyett to die alone in the desert.

After a 10 minute walk, Cartman entered his Car and headed back home.

Is this the end of Trent Boyett?

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Please Review.**


	7. Just A Small Day At School

[** South Park High School, History class, Period 1, 8:02am, Monday]. **

Everyone except for Cartman who is still in Arizona was in class. Mr. Hoshi hadn't arrived yet, leaving the students to talk among themselves while they wait.

Stan and Kyle were sitting together, while Kenny was sitting on the other side of the room avoiding Stan who was still angry.

Kyle turned his head to Stan.

"Dude, theirs a rumor Trent Boyett is back in town."

Stan smiled.

"Yeah I heard, Butters told me."

"Same here." finished Kyle in a low voice.

"by the way wheres Fat Ass?"

Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. Its not like this is the first time Cartman's disappeared for days."

Kyle clenched his fist in frustration.

"Hes probably working on another one of his no good scheme, that son of a bitch."

Stan's expression wen't from calm to concerned.

"Dude, what if Trent has him."

"As long as its Fat Ass and not us, theirs no need to worry." finished Kyle

Stan pinched his nose.

"Dude, what if where next? If Trent can handle Cartman, he sure hell has the ability handle us."

Kyle looked at Stan in concern.

"So what do we do."

Stan took out his cell phone.

"We call him, see if hes okay."

Stan put the phone to his ear.

* * *

**[ Phoenix Arizona, Movie Theater, Same time ]. **

Cartman was the only person In the room, with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and enjoying the movie. Cartman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"What now? can't I enjoy a fucking movie."

Cartman took out his Iphone and looked at the screen which says Stan is calling.

Cartman pushed answer and put the phone to his ear.

"What the fuck do you wan't asshole, I'm in the middle of watching The Expendables 2?"

Stan spoke in a concerned tone.

"Dude, did you hear about Trent Boyett? hes back and possibly out for revenge."

Cartman grinned evilly as he spoke into the phone.

"Not anymore hes not."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Cartman replied.

"I mean that he won't bother me you or jewfag ever again."

"What did you do Cartman?"

"Lets just say hes on a train to Canada." lied Cartman.

Stan smiled as he spoke into the phone.

"Dude thats great, but what if he finds his way back?"

"He won't, trust me." replied Cartman.

"Where are you now, when will you be back?"

Cartman decided to lie in attempt to cover his tracks.

"I'm in Chicago and will be back home on Wednesday."

"Awesome, I will fill Kyle and Butters in on what happened."

"Whatever." finished Cartman, who hung up on Stan.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Recess, Cafeteria, 12:40pm ] **

Stan and Kyle were both sitting at a table and hanging out in the cafeteria. Kenny was sitting on the other side of the room at a table with Butters, trying to avoid Stan.

Stan cheekily smiled at Kyle who was staring at Bebe at her groups table.

"Dude, I am fucking jealous."

Kyle blushed while giving a look of concern.

"I don't know dude, what if I fuck this up?"

Stan continued to smile.

"Dude, you won't, just keep up what you are doing and you will get there. Besides you are going to have the weekend of your life."

Kyle exhaled.

"Stan, can I ask you a personal question without you getting mad?"

Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Kyle blushed.

"What was your first time like?"

Stan was saddened by Kyles question.

"It was the best night of my life, and one I will never forget."

Kyle also started to look sad.

"Dude, I'm so sor..."

"Don't be." finished Stan."

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Corridor, last period ] **

Kyle had just closed his locker, and was running late for Maths class with Mr. Garrison.

As Kyle turned around a certain blonde goddess was standing directly in front of him, smiling.

"Bebe, lets get to maths, we are going to be late."

As Kyle was about to walk off Bebe grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I have a much better idea."

Kyle frowned in frustration.

"No, we have to get to class or otherwise we are going to get detentions."

Bebe gave Kyle a flirty smile.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Kyle blushed.

Bebe moved closer to Kyle and whispered in his ear.

"Lets get out of here."

Kyle's face was redder then Satan himself.

"fuck it."

Bebe held Kyles hand, and the 2 of them ran outside building, playing a game of hookie.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Woods, last period ] (Note: Sexual scene) **

Bebe and Kyle arrived in the woods that was bordering the school grounds.

Kyle cluelessly looked at Bebe.

"So, what do we do?"

Bebe lustfully smiled.

"Just relax."

Bebe pushed Kyle against a pine and started to kiss him passionately, Kyle returned kisses.

After making out for 10 minutes Bebe pulled away, and stood in front of Kyle with a smile, who was still against the tree.

The goddess took off her red sweater, followed by her black shirt, and last but lost least removed her bra leaving her topless in the Colorado cold.

Bebe walked up and was standing topless in Kyle's face, giving him lustful eye contact.

Kyle was shaking with nerves back against the tree, but wasn't complaining.

Bebe reached down to Kyles jeans without losing the eye contact.

Quickly Bebe undid his belt, followed by the top button, and finally the zipper.

Slowly both of Bebe's warm hands entered Kyle's briefs, his junk was harder then a diamond on steroids.

Kyle almost came the second her hands got in their, but stayed strong.

After minutes of pleasuring Kyle, Bebe decided to go up a level like she did at the party.

Bebe pulled down Kyles boxers revealing his iron hot dog.

Bebe dropped to her knees and begun. Kyles manhood was inside Bebes mouth getting sucked like a vacuum cleaner.

After 20 seconds Kyle came and Bebe swallowed.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Please Review.**


	8. Apologies Are Nothing

**[ South Park High School, After school, Corridor ] **

Stan was standing at his locker and putting his books away after a hard period of maths.

Stan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket meaning he has received a new message. When Stan took out and looked at the screen of his phone, it was from Kyle.

The text read

_"Sorry dude I wasn't in maths, talk to you about it later." _

A familiar voice from behind started talking to Stan.

"Dude, can we talk?"

Stan turned around, and was now face to face with Kenny.

"We have nothing to talk about Kenny, so fuck off."

Stan closed his locker, and started walking away.

Kenny followed him.

"Stan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Stan stopped walking and angrily replied.

"Then why the fuck did you do it, sleep with the girl I love? I thought you were my friend."

Kenny looked sad.

"Because I was baked out of mind. I had no idea what I was doing, she was also baked. When 3 people are as high as fuck things happen."

Stan raised his voice in frustration, causing surrounding people to look.

"WHY DO YOU TAKE DRUGS IN THE FIRST PLACE, wait don't answer that. EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THE FUCK WENDY ENDED UP IN ALL THIS SHIT, SHE HAS NEVER DONE DRUGS IN HER LIFE?

An intimidated Kenny took a small step backwards.

"She came to me all depressed and wanted a good time, so I helped her out."

Stan furiously clenched his fist, going from anger to 200% rage. Stan shouted to the top of his voice.

"YOU FUCKING LOSER."

Out of nowhere, Stan's right fist had collided with Kenny's jaw sending him to the corridors pavement.

A small crowd formed around Stan and Kenny.

Kenny was lying on the floor unconscious, an enraged Stan standing over him.

A familiar voice from the crowd called out.

"Stan."

Stan looked into the crowd to see that Wendy witnessed what had happened.

Just as Wendy was about to approach Stan, Stan sprinted off.

Wendy's attention was now to an unconscious Kenny. Wendy squatted down to see if Kenny was alright.

"Kenny, wake up."

Slowly Kenny's eyes opened. After regaining consciousness Kenny sat up and saw Wendy who looked angry.

"What happened?"

Wendy replied.

"You were knocked out cold, by Stan."

Kenny looked at Wendy disappointed. Kenny softly spoke.

"Wendy, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you at Token's party. You were feeling low, and what I thought would help you only made things worse for all of us. Theirs no need to forgive me, I was the only one in the wrong."

Wendy frowned.

"I can't believe how stupid I was to let you take advantage in the first place, I consider my self as guilty as you. But the fact of the matter is that you have an addiction and you need to sort you're life out, Kenny. So do me a favor and never talk to me again."

Kenny replied in a serious voice.

"Wendy, I am a fuck up and always will be. I have forever fucked up our friendship, and I have also fucked up with Stan. Just do yourself a favor and fix things with Stan, before its too late."

"With an attitude like that, I'm confident you will forever be a fuck up." finished Wendy.

Wendy walked off.

* * *

**[ Stan's house, Stan's room, afternoon ] **

Stan was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, reliving what he did to Kenny in the corridor.

After minutes of peace, the doorbell rung.

"fuck, what now?"

Stan walked down stairs to answer the door.

When Stan opened the door, a certain Jersey ginger jew was standing in front of him.

The instant Kyle saw Stan's face he could tell something is wrong.

"Dude, what happened?"

Stan exhaled.

"Come inside, I will tell you."

A minute later, Stan was back in his room but this time he had company.

Stan went back to lying on his bed, while Kyle sat on his computer chair.

Stan elevated his head with the pillow to talk to Kyle.

"Dude, I knocked out Kenny."

"Why? its not like you to get angry"

Stan frowned.

"That piece of shit deserved it, taking advantage of Wendy."

Kyle looked upset.

"Dude, I'm sure hes sorry and didn't know what he was doing at the time."

Stan raised his voice in anger.

"WELL MAYBE IF HE DECIDED NOT TO DO DRUGS IN THE FIRST PLACE, HE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS."

Kyle calmly spoke.

"Instead of ripping his head off, why don't we get Kenny the help he needs."

Stan sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, lets send Kenny to rehab and everything will be back to normal."

"What you don't understand Kyle is that the damage is done. I will never look at Kenny the same as I once did. If Kenny sorted his shit out, it wouldn't change the fact that he took advantage of Wendy's misfortunes."

Kyle smiled.

"Maybe it wouldn't change any facts, but those facts will be history. And if Kenny gets his shit together, maybe then maybe things will work out between you two. Don't forget Kenny has been by our side since pre-school so like it or not he is family."

Stan calmed down and changed the subject, to take his mind of things

"So dude, why weren't you in maths today?"

Kyle continued to smile.

"I skipped class."

Stan cheekily grinned.

"Thats not like you Kyle,... Or Bebe."

Kyle blushed.

"We were having fun in the woods."

"Like blow job fun?" asked Stan.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Please Review.**


	9. What Goes Online Stays Online

**[ Token's Bedroom, Monday evening ] **

Token had just finished his homework, and was now lying down on his king size bed.

After a minute of lying down, Token spotted his security camera on the ceiling and remembered why he put it their. To catch Cartman if he went into his room.

Moments later he removed the camera from the ceiling, and then plugged it into his computer.

Token sat down at his computer desk with a glass of orange juice, and watched the security footage.

As Token watched the video, he came across the last thing we wanted to see.

His expression went from relaxed to annoyed, as Cartman appeared on the screen.

_The footage shows Cartman proceeding into Token's bed room._

_Cartman then stood still and grinned at the camera._

_"Did you really think you can fuck me over, Token."_

_Cartman took out his Iphone._

_After 1 minute of going through the apps, Cartman sadistically smiled and held his Iphone to the security camera._

_"Show this to the police Token."_

_The Iphone was uploading Token and Nichole's sex tape onto the internet._

"Oh No! he wouldn't." said Token as he looked at the screen in shock.

_After 3 minutes the porno was 100% uploaded._

_Cartman put his Iphone back into his pocket and grinned into the security camera._

_"Nichole won't be happy now, Token."_

In an act of blind rage, Token picked up his computer screen and smashed it onto the floor.

With tears in his eyes, the black rich boy walked to the corner of his room and fell to his knees, crying.

After an hour of emotionally breaking down, Token stood up and pulled himself together.

"If I can force that back stabbing son of a bitch Cartman to take the tape down, Nichole will never find out."

* * *

**[ Cartman's House, Doorstep, Monday night ] **

Token knocked on Cartman's door, Liane answered.

Token angrily looked at Liane

"Is Eric around?"

Liane smiled as she answered Token's question.

"No, hes staying at Butter's house. You can visit him their if you want."

"Thank you, I might just do that." finished Token.

Token entered his fathers Roles Royce, and drove off to Butter's house.

* * *

**[ Butters House, Doorstep, Night ] **

Token knocked on the Stotch families door, Stephen answered.

Token gave an angry expression.

Stephen looked at Token with concern.

"Are you alright, you don't look too happy?"

"I'm fine, its just an eye condition." lied Token.

Stephen smiled.

"I assume you're here to see Butter's."

"Yes." Token nodded.

"Hes just in his room up stairs."

"Thank you." finished Token.

Token proceeded to the house.

* * *

**[ Butters House, Butters Room, Night ] **

Butters was lying on his bed playing pokemon on Nintendo DS.

Token entered the room and closed the door.

Butter's smiled when he saw Token.

"Hey Token."

Token frowned.

"Where the fuck is Cartman. His Mom told me he is staying here."

Butters put down Nintendo to talk.

"He's out of town."

"And why is that?" asked Token.

Butters happily replied.

"I don't know why, but he told me to tell his Mom he was staying here."

Token spoke in frustration.

"Fuck. When will he be back?"

"Wednesday." finished Butters

Token rudely walked out of Butters room and left the house.

After Token was out of site, Butters pulled out his cell phone and called Cartman.

* * *

**[ Phoenix Arizona, 5 star hotel, Cartmans room ] **

Cartman was sitting on the bed watching television, suddenly his Iphone was ringing.

After reaching into his pocket and taking out the phone, Cartman answered.

"Butter's what is it."

Butters calmly spoke.

"Eric, Token came around here to see you. I think he knows about the sex tape."

Cartman evilly smiled with the phone to his ear.

"That is good Butters. Now listen carefully.

Butters replied with a voice of concern.

"I'm listening."

"Butters, I want you to go on 50 different websites and re upload the tape." demanded Cartman.

"W will that that be all?" stuttered Butters.

Cartman grinned.

"I also want you to burn the sex tape onto 100 Dvd's, and slide them into everyone's locker at school. Do not be suspicious, we want the whole school to see it."

Butters hated the idea of ruining Token's life, but hated more the idea of Cartman ending his.

"Got it, Eric."

"Call me tomorrow evening on how it went." finished Cartman, who then hanged up.

Cartman put his Iphone back into his pocket, and continued watching television.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Please Review.**


	10. Love Is A Lesson

**[ South Park High School, Parking lot, Tuesday Morning before school ] **

Stan and Kyle were both sitting in Stan's car, talking before school started.

Kyle gave Stan a look of concern.

"Dude, what are you going to do when you see Kenny?"

Stan frowned.

"Probably try my best to ignore him." replied Stan in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, because that went real well last time." said the Jew sarcastically.

Stan continued to frown.

"Dude, the reason I hit him was because of what he did to Wendy, and also because he got in my face at the time."

Kyle spoke calmly.

"Dude, just let it go. The most likely reason he approached you was because he is truly sorry?"

Stan sarcastically laughed.

"How many times has Kenny been truly sorry. He has the worst track record of keeping his word, and to make things worst, HE HAS A FUCKING DRUG PROBLEM."

Kyle smiled.

"Then lets help him out."

Stan laughed.

"Help him out, really. Why the fuck would I want to help that loser out after all the shit he's caused?"

Kyle shouted

"And why the fuck are you being so selfish, you keep bitching about the same thing over and over again. What's done is done Stan. Sure he might have fucked the girl you love, sure he might have a drug problem. But dude, theirs always a way to get around these things and move on. We all make mistakes, we all do things we wish we didn't do, but dude right now, you are letting the past get to you."

Stan frowned.

"Selfish, Really? I'm selfish for caring about Wendy, If anyone is selfish its Kenny. He told me himself that Wendy is for me, then he ends up betraying me by taking advantage of her state. Its also his own fault he is drug addicted. If you think I keep bitching about the past and not moving on I'm sorry to hear that, but you cant talk Kyle because you haven't gone through even half of what I'm going through."

Kyle looked at the ground saddened.

"Sorry Stan, I won't talk about it."

Stan exhaled and calmed down.

"That's okay dude, I know you mean well. Right now I'm just trying not to think about it."

Kyle looked at his watch.

"Shit dude, we are going to be late."

The 2 best friends got out of the car and walked to class.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, first period maths ] **

Mr. Garrison was giving an algebra lecture.

Butters who was sitting at the back of the classroom raised his hand.

Mr. Garrison stopped and frowned.

"What Butters?"

Butters covered his stomach as if he needed to take a huge crap.

"I really need to use the bathroom."

Mr. Garrison gave a sigh.

"You have 5 minutes."

Butters stood up and made his way out of the class room.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, first period, Corridor ] **

Butters was standing at his locker taking out the bag of Token's sex DVDs.

After Butters closed the door and turned around, he was met my Craig.

Craig leaned one foot against the wall with his arms crossed trying to look cool.

"What you up to Butters?"

Butters smiled pretending to be happy.

"Hi Craig, Just getting out my science project. What are you doing out here anyway?

"Skipping maths." replied Craig

Butters was frustrated that Token's friend was around to watch him post the DVDs, so he needed to get rid of him.

Butters smiled.

"Hey Craig, did you see the UFO wreck a mile up the road?"

Showing no emotion whatsoever, Craig replied.

"No."

Butters spoke in an overly excited tone.

"You must see it Craig, before the scientists get to it. Its a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Craig shrugged without amusement.

"If you say so."

Craig walked off, now Butters is all alone.

Butters opened the bag full of DVDs, and went to work.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Recess, Corridor ] **

Token was standing in front of his locker putting his books away.

As Token closed his locker door, he overheard people talk about him.

Jason and Jake who were standing on the other side of the corridor, were bragging about Token.

"Bro, I'm totally going to jack-off to this DVD tonight. Its probably what Token and Nichole wants."

Jake laughed.

Token's face went from depressed to furious at what he heard, so decided to confront the 2 perverts.

Token walked up to Jason and Jake. Token looked Jason dead in the eye.

Token spoke in a shitty tone.

"Where the fuck did you get the tape?"

Jason smiled.

"Someone generous, decided to slip a copy of your porno into everyone's locker."

Token's mouth opened in shock as he took a step back.

Jason and Jake gave Token a look of concern.

"Dude, you okay?"

Token ignored Jason's question, with a blank stare. After 20 seconds Token started to move again.

As Token turned around he was met by a fist to the nose, from Nichole. The whole school in a crowd started to surround the 2.

Nicole who was in tears of frustrations began yelling at Token.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT THE VIDEO WOULD BE DELETED?"

Token grabbed his bloody nose in pain, and began to spoke.

"It was Cartman who did it not me. He was the one who sneaked into my room and made copies. I swear to god."

Nicole clenched her fist.

"THATS NOT THE QUESTION YOU LIAR! I TRUSTED YOU TO DELETE IT, YOU DIDN'T. NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENS!"

Tears started to flow down Tokens cheeks.

Token softly spoke.

"I'm sorry Nichole."

Nichole sarcastically smiled.

"Sorry, really? You think Sorry is going to fix all the embarrassment you have caused us?"

Token replied.

"No, but I think we can get through this together. I love you"

Nichole frowned.

"Theirs no together in Us, anymore. I hate you. Stay out of my life."

Token broke down in tears, as Nichole walked away.

The guys in the crowd surrounding Token began laughing at him, fueling the fire.

The only ones not laughing were Stan, Kyle, Craig, Clyde, Kenny, Butters and the girls who all felt bad for him.

As Butters watched Token's life being ruined, he felt a sharp pain of guilt.

Stan and Kyle approached Token to try and help him.

"Fuck Off, you are Cartmans friends." shouted Token.

A look of sadness appeared on Stan and Kyles faces.

"We just want to help." commented Kyle.

Token clenched his fist, and shouted.

"WELL I DONT FUCKING NEED IT."

Token sprinted off Home, as the crowd continued laughing and making jokes about Token's porno.

* * *

**[ Butters House, Butters Room, Evening ]**

Butters got out his cell phone and called Cartman.

Cartman answered in a formal tone.

"How did it go?"

"As you wanted Eric." replied Butters

Cartman angrily spoke.

"Be more Specific Butters, not just 'as you wanted Eric'."

Butters cried.

"Nichole punched Token in the face and dumped him. Now Token's life is ruined, and he is an emotional wreck. Hes also not too happy with you."

Cartman grinned at the other side of the line.

"Thats awesome to hear Butters. I shall reward you among my return."

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow 10pm, dont be late." replied Cartman.

"See ya tomorrow night Eric." finished Butters.

Cartman hanged up.

* * *

**[ Butters House, Outside, Evening ] **

Token was hiding in the bushes, looking through Butters window, with a walkie talkie in hand. Earlier on Token hid another walkie talkie in Butters room, and heard his conversation with Cartman. Though Token couldn't hear Cartman speak, he could hear Butters saying "See ya tomorrow night" giving Token an idea when Cartman would be back.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, Parking lot, Afternoon, Wednesday ] **

Stan who just finished talking to Kyle, walked towards his car.

A familiar voice called his name.

"Stan, Stan, Stan."

When Stan turned around he was met by Wendy.

Stan frowned.

"What now?"

"Stan, I'm sorry." replied Wendy

Stan put one arm on Wendy's shoulder.

"Don't be, its not your fault."

Wendy raised her voice.

"It was my fault as well. You cant blame Kenny for all of it."

Stan replied.

"Yeah I can. You and I weren't in a relationship when it occurred and you were not yourself, but the fact that one of my best friends took advantage of your state by offering you drugs is what kills me."

Wendy frowned.

"Thats where you are wrong Stan. I never took drugs, I was just very drunk."

Stan was shocked at the news.

"But Kenny said all 3 of you were baked out of your minds."

Wendy cutely blushed.

"He probably was, not me. I'm embarrassed that it was a threesome with him and Craig, and regret it. The only reason I let myself get so drunk at that party, was because all I could think about was you, and It was so difficult to move on. I should hav..."

Wendy was interrupted by Stan's lips kissing hers.

Stan pulled apart smiling at Wendy.

"As you were saying."

Suddenly Wendy grabbed Stan's head and the two were now passionately kissing.

After what seemed to be the longest kiss, the 2 pulled apart.

Stan asked.

"Does this mean we are back together?"

"Absolutely." replied Wendy.

"You want a ride back home?" offered Stan.

Wendy smiled.

"That would be nice, I will just text Bebe to go ahead without me."

* * *

**[ Cartman's House, driveway, night 10pm ] **

Butters was sitting on the doorstep waiting for Cartman's return.

After 3 minutes of waiting, a never seen before Grey Audi R8 pulled up on the driveway.

After the car stopped and the door opened, Cartman exited his new car.

Butters stood up and approached Cartman.

"Hey Eric. Where did you get that ride?"

Cartman grinned.

"I traded in my old one for a good deal in Arizona. And If you think that is the reward I was talking about Butters, you are dead wrong."

Butters smiled.

"So what is the reward?"

Cartman replied in a generous tone.

"Well Butters, since you have never let me down and respected my authoritha, I am increasing your pay from 1 percent to 10 percent. You are the only person I can count on my friend."

Suddenly Cartman was met by a warm hug from Butters, which caused him to frown.

"Don't make me, change my mind."

Butters pulled away.

"Sorry Eric."

Cartman spoke in a serious tone.

"Butters, we will discuss business matters at school tomorrow. Now Scram before I kill your parents."

After hearing that, Butters sprinted home at top speed, leaving Cartman on his own.

Cartman smiled as he spoke to himself.

"Fucking fag."

Cartman locked the door of his car, and walked across the front lawn towards his house.

Suddenly from behind a tree, a person in a black hood appeared 3 metres behind Cartman, with a gun pointed to the back of his head.

Cartman turned around and was shocked at who he saw.

"Token."

'BANG!'

Cartman's unconscious body hits the ground, after being shot in the forehead.

After taking his finger off the trigger Token fleas the scene, while Cartman lies dead in the snow.

Is this the end of Eric Cartman?

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

******Please Review. **


	11. So Is Life

**[ Wendy's House, Wendy's Room, night ] **

Ever since Wendy became a teenager, the pink wallpaper in her bedroom had been replaced with white paint, as she matured. She now owns a queen size bed where the magic with Stan happens :)

Wendy was sitting at her computer desk skyping with Stan.

"So Stan, are you busy on Saturday?"

"Nope. You wanna hangout during the day, and go out for dinner at night?" replied Stan.

Wendy smiled.

"Absolutely, that sounds great. Lets also go shopping, their is some sexy outfits I would like you to wear."

Stan flirtatiously smiled.

"What kind of sexy outfits?"

"Wait and see." finished Wendy.

Stan yawned.

"Hey Wendy, Its getting late, I have to get up very early for a paper run tomorrow morning. I will pick you up before school and we will hang out."

Wendy smiled.

"Okay, sweat dreams Stanley."

"I love you."

"Love you to."

After clicking end call, Wendy stood up and fell back first onto her bed. Now lying on her bed Wendy smiled, being the happiest she has ever been in a long time. Not long ago Stendy were apparently broken up for good, but not anymore.

As Wendy laid on her bed reviewing her big day, she heard a loud sound from outside, down the road.

'BANG!'

"That sounded like a gun shot."

Wendy stood up, and opened her curtains. As Wendy looked out her window she saw a person in a black hood, sprint past her house.

"What the fuck."

Wendy quickly slipped on her boots and jacket, and run down the stairs. She made her way out the door and ran in the direction she heard the gun fire.

* * *

******[ Cartman's House, Front lawn, night after 10pm ] **

As Wendy was running down the street, she was shocked at what she saw on Cartman's front lawn.

Cartman's body was lying dead in the snow.

Wendy paused.

"Oh my god, Cartman!."

Wendy sprinted towards Cartman's unconscious body. As she arrived she went on her knees, and held Cartman in her arms.

"Cartman, can you hear me?"

Cartman didn't answer, appearing dead.

At first Wendy panicked and thought he was dead, but she didn't give up hope.

Realizing Cartman was shot in the head and bleeding badly, Wendy removed her scarf and wrapped it around Cartman's head to cover the wound. Wendy put 2 fingers to Cartman's neck, feeling a pulse.

"Hes still alive."

Wendy quickly pulled out her Iphone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency."

A panicking Wendy spoke to the operator.

"Someones been shot in the head at 28201 E. Bonanza St. Please Hurry, hes dying."

"We will send in an ambulance, as soon as possible. Please remain calm." replied the operator.

Wendy hanged up, while holding onto Cartman.

Tears began to drip out of Wendy's eyes. For the first time ever, Wendy actually felt sad and worried for Cartman, and was hurting inside.

Wendy softly spoke.

"Everything will be okay Cartman. I don't know who you pissed off this time, but knowing you, I wouldn't want to be that person once you recover."

After 3 minutes, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics instantly went to work on Cartman, putting his body onto a stretcher and moving him into the ambulance.

As Cartman and the ambulance left, 2 police cars showed up.

Sergeant Yates approached Wendy who was sitting on the pavement.

"Wendy Testaburger, can you please come down to the station and make an official statement on what occurred tonight."

Wendy stood up, and walked off with Sergeant Yates to one of the police cars.

* * *

**[ Stan's house, Stan's room, night ] **

Stan was lying naked in his bed, trying to sleep, until he heard his cellphone make a noise.

'BEEP'

Stan sat up and reached over for his phone, which says.

_You have received 1 text from Wendy. _

Stan was shocked at what the message read.

_Come down 2 hospital quick. Cartman's been shot in the head. _

"Holy shit."

Stan jumped out of bed, got dressed, and quickly made his way downstairs and to his car.

* * *

**[ Hells Pass Hospital, Waiting room, night ] **

Wendy was sitting depressed in the waiting room, waiting for an update on Cartman's condition.

Suddenly Stan rushed in through the door and approached Wendy.

Wendy smiled when she saw him.

"Stan."

Stan looked very concerned.

"Hows Cartman?"

"We don't know yet. Just have to wait and see." said Wendy in a serious tone.

Stan exhaled.

"What happened?"

"After we finished talking on skype, I heard a gun shot in his direction. When I looked out the window I saw a person in a hoody running off, So I ran outside to see if anyone was hurt. Turns out it was Cartman, who I believed was dead, until I found a pulse and called 911." replied Wendy in a sad tone.

Stan comfortably wrapped his arms around Wendy.

"Come here."

The 2 warmly hugged.

After a moment of hugging, one of the doctors was standing in front of Stan and Wendy.

Stan looked up at the doctor.

"Any news doc?"

"Eric's condition is very critical, but hes stable." replied the doctor.

Wendy frowned.

"So whats the verdict doc, will he recover?"

"The chances of that are 50/50. Right now he is in an Induced Coma, meaning he might wake up, but he certainly might not?" Said the doctor in a serious tone.

Stan calmly spoke.

"So If Cartman were to wake up, how long would that take?"

"In his current state, It could take days, weeks, months or even years. My best advice for you is be there for him, hes going to need all the support from his friends and family" replied the doctor.

"Thank you doc." finished Stan.

Stan looked at Wendy.

"I'm going to call Kyle, Butters and Kenny. They all have a right to know."

Wendy looked surprised.

"The last time someone mentioned Kenny, you wanted to kill him."

Stan smiled.

"I forgive Kenny. Since you and I patched things up, I have no reason to be angry at him anymore. Whats done is done, all we can do is move forward."

Suddenly Wendy kissed Stan.

After the 2 broke apart Wendy smiled.

"Go get him tiger."

Stan pulled out his phone and called Kenny's number.

* * *

**[ Kenny's House, Backyard, Kenny's Car/Bedroom, night ] **

Ever since Kenny became a teenager, he was forced out of the house, and now sleeps in the backseat of an old, rusty, broken down, Mini in the backyard.

Kenny was still awake, smoking pot, while playing his PSP.

Suddenly his stolen cellphone rang.

_Stan is calling _

Kenny hesitantly answered.

"Stan"

Stan spoke in a serious tone.

"Dude, Cartman is in hospital and its critical."

Kenny was shocked at the news.

"What the hell happened?"

"He was shot in the head, by a man in a hood. Wendy found him and called for help. He is now in an induced coma, and fighting for his life." said Stan.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Kenny.

"That Cartmans chances of making it are 50/50, and that he could wake up anywhere from a day to years." replied Stan.

Kenny spoke in a serious tone.

"I will go there now."

"That wont be necessarily dude. Visit him tomorrow, the doctors have there hands full tonight." said Stan in a calm tone.

"Okay dude. I will make sure I see him." finished Kenny.

Stan spoke.

"And Kenny, I forgive you. We are all good now."

Kenny smiled.

"See you tomorrow Stan"

"See you then. All I need now is to tell Kyle and Butters what happened. See ya Kenny." finished Stan.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Please Review.**


	12. Code Blue

**[ Token's House, Token's Room, Night ] **

Token was walking around in circles panicking, about what he did to Cartman.

"I fucking killed him, I fucking killed him, I fucking killed Cartman."

Suddenly Token was interfered by a knocking sound.

'Knock, Knock'

Token paused, and looked at his door.

Mrs. Black who was on the other side asked.

"Are you okay Token?"

Token exhaled.

"I'm fine Mom, just had a bad dream."

"Go back to sleep son." finished Mrs. Black.

After Mrs. Black left, Token continued to panic.

"I have to get rid of the evidence."

Token picked up his black hoody off the table, and made his way downstairs.

* * *

**[ Token's House, Living room, Night ] **

While his parents were upstairs asleep, Token sneaked into the living room, and approached the open fire place.

Token stripped all his clothing off until he was completely naked.

He then dumped all of his clothing including his black hoody into the fire.

As Token calmed down, he now knew what he needed to do.

"Now to delete the security footage of Cartman uploading the tape."

Originally Token's intention with the security camera in his room, was to catch Cartman in action, and show the footage to the police. But now if the police saw the footage of Cartman uploading the sex tape, they would see it as a reason for Token to kill Cartman. So for Token's sake its best to wipe that footage, to save his own ass.

* * *

**[ South Park High School, History class, Period 1, Thursday Morning ]**

Mr. Hoshi was late to class, leaving the students to talk among themselves.

Almost everybody in the room was talking about what happened to Cartman. Half the classroom was happy, where the other felt bad for him.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters were sitting at the back of the classroom.

Stan gave Kyle a serious look.

"Who do you think shot Cartman?"

Kyle shrugged.

"Its hard to tell. There are many people who would want him dead, including myself."

"True, but I highly doubt you would do such a thing." replied Stan.

Kyle smiled.

"So other than me, how many names can you give?"

"You of course. Trent Boyett, Scott Tenorman, Token, Heidi, Red, Mr. Garrison, Super Nanny, the Jews, the FBI, for all we know it could have been Wendy or you're Mom." finished Stan.

Beside Stan & Kyle's desk, were Kenny & Butters.

Kenny concernedly looked at Butters.

"Are you okay dude, you haven't said 1 word today, and why are you sitting in Cartman's seat?"

A tear dripped from Butters eye, while he looked at the floor.

Butters softly spoke.

"I'm fine, I just hope Eric pulls through you know."

Kenny gave a warm smile.

"Dude, I feel where you are coming from. If I know Cartman, he is one tough asshole, so don't be surprised if he fully recovers."

Butters gave Kenny a sad expression.

"You're right Kenny, except for the asshole part. Eric is the best friend I have ever had."

Kenny asked.

"So, are you coming with Me, Stan and Kyle to visit Cartman after school?"

"Sure am." finished a smiling Butters.

Suddenly, Token walked into the classroom. Everyone looked at him, and started giggling.

"Hey Token, did you make anymore porno's with Nichole." said Leroy out loud.

Everybody laughed.

Token approached Leroy, with a clenched fist and a death stare.

'SMACK'

Token's fist collided with Leroy's face, knocking him off his chair onto the floor.

The whole class went silent.

Butters who was sitting at the back of the class stood up, and looked at Token.

"IT WAS YOU TOKEN! YOU TRIED TO KILL CARTMAN." accused Butters

The whole class was in shock.

Token looked back at Butters.

"Cartman's still alive?"

"Didn't you hear the news?" commented Kenny.

Token looked at Kenny.

"No, what happened?"

"Cartman was shot in the head, but luckily the ambulance got to him in the nick of time. He is now in a coma, and might wake up, and fully recover."

Token started to panic. _'If Cartman wakes up, he will tell the police what I did and I will rot in a cell for the rest of my life.' _

Butters flipped out.

"TOKEN! WE ALL KNOW IT WAS ERIC'S IDEA TO UPLOAD YOU'RE FUCK TAPE WITH NICHOLE. NICHOLE DUMPED YOU BECAUSE OF ERIC, AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM. AM I RIGHT NIGGER?"

The whole class except for Craig & Clyde agreed with Butter's

Token was now heavily breathing.

Craig frowned at Butters.

"But do you have any proof, that Token actually tried to kill Cartman. Seriously, How many lives has Cartman ruined. I doubt Token would be the only one with a reason to kill him?"

Butters sat back down as he replied.

"When Eric wakes up, then we will see."

Token was now suspect #1.

* * *

**[ Hells Pass Hospital, Cartman's room, Afternoon, Thursday ] **

Cartman's unconscious body was lying in the hospital bed, connected to life support.

Liane was asleep on the couch beside him.

Suddenly she was woken up by the presence of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters & Wendy who had entered the room, and were now standing in front of Cartman.

Liane smiled, as the sight of Cartman's friends cheered her up.

"Well hello, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and gorgeous. You must be here to visit my poopsakins."

Stan gave Liane a look of concern.

"Is there anything we can get you Mrs. Cartman, Coffee, tea?"

Liane stood up.

"I'm fine, thank you. I will leave you guys to it."

Liane stood up, and exited the room.

Butters quickly took the seat beside Cartman, and held his hand.

Butters emotionally spoke as he looked at Cartman.

"Eric, I know we have had our ups and downs. I have never said this to you because you would probably kill me, but you are the best friend I have ever had and I love you. I will do everything I can to help you get through this, I will wash and look after your car, I will keep selling candy for you Eric and you can get 100% of the money. I swear."

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Wendy all sat down beside Cartman.

Kyle looked at Butters.

"Butters, are you sure he can hear you?"

Butters frowned.

"Yes, I am sure Jew boy, so stop you're bitching."

Kyle was shocked by Butters comments.

"Sorry."

Wendy looked at Kyle.

"You know Butters is right, talking to coma patients can make a huge difference in their recovery."

Kyle looked at Cartman.

"Maybe I will give it a try, theirs a few things I wan't to get off my chest."

Kyle moved closer to Cartman.

Kyle softly spoke.

"Cartman, we might have never seen eye to eye, but at the end of the day, you are like an annoying brother to me. Even though I hate the things you have done, like ruining peoples live's and laughing at others misfortunes, we have always been close. This time I am pulling for you to recover, and hopefully we can settle our differences."

Stan smiled at Kyle.

"dude."

Kyle moved away from Cartman.

"Who wants to go next?" asked the embarrassed Jew.

Stan shrugged.

"What the hell."

Stan and Kyle swapped seats. Stan was now sitting close to Cartman's head.

Stan softly spoke to Cartman.

"Dude, some of the things you do are not cool, like what you did to Token and many other people, but in the end its who you are. Hopefully when you wake up, you realize that hurting others can result in you becoming hurt. For a long time, you have gotten away with everything you have done, but this time is different. At the end of the day you are a greedy asshole, but you are our greedy asshole. I hope you make a speedy recovery dude."

Kenny moved closer to Cartman, and begun talking.

"I just want to say Cartman, that everything Stan said was true. I hope you stop taking unnecessary risks for you're own amusement, even though It can be so fucking hilarious. If theirs anything I admire about you, it is that you're the funniest fucker I know, and I love you dude. Right now I'm trying to get my act together and stop being an addict, and I hope I can inspire you to fight the urge of making people's lives miserable. Either way, after you wake up we are fucking celebrating. Hope you get well soon brother."

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters all looked at Wendy.

"Anything you would like to say to him Wendy?" asked Stan.

Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, why not."

Wendy moved closer to Cartman, as Stan moved out of the way.

Wendy softly spoke to Cartman.

"Hey Cartman. I was probably the last person you ever expected to come to the rescue. We have never really gotten along, and I have always thought you were a dick, even your friends think so. You have disgusted me with some of you're antics, especially with Token & Nichole. But I personally believe that deep down there is a nice, caring guy, somewhere inside you waiting to be found. I don't mean to sound like I know it all, but I have seen you rescuing one of the neighbors kittens from drowning in a drain, that showed me that you are not a cold hearted psycho after all. Hopefully that counts for something."

"He What?" interfered Kyle in shock.

Wendy looked at Kyle.

"2 months ago, Cartman saved a kitten from downing. The lid of a drain, was missing and the kitten accidentally fell in. A group of people witnessed it but didn't have the balls to rescue it. When Cartman found out what was going on, the first thing he did was jump into that sewer, 5 minutes later a poop covered Cartman, climbed out with the kitten unharmed." replied Wendy.

After hearing what Wendy said, Kyle had developed a new found respect for Cartman.

Stan smiled.

"This is why Cartman is our greedy asshole."

"You can say that again." finished Kyle.

Butters stood up, and took a page out of Stan's book.

"You Know, I Learned Something Today. Just because Eric comes off as cruel and evil doesn't mean he is, though he kind of is. Sure he might of ruined peoples lives, and does a lot of bad things, but that doesn't make him the sociopath hes known to be. Would a sociopath risk their own life for an innocent creature? I don't think so because, a real sociopath would have never jumped into that drain, and laughed at the cat drowning instead."

Stan smiled.

"That is so true Butters. I think the reason he does all those the bad things is because, he hates what humanity and the system has become today. Its hard to explain, but if you think about all of Cartman's logic's and views, it kind of makes sense."

Kenny looked at the clock on the wall.

"Holy shit, I have to get going. I'm going to be late for my pop-tart dinner."

"See ya Kenny." said everyone in unison.

Kenny exited the room.

Kyle looked at Stan and Wendy.

"Looks like I have to get going as well, Bebe wants to see me."

"Al right, see ya dude." replied Stan.

"Give Bebe a hug for me." asked Wendy.

"Bye Kyle." finished Butters.

Kyle existed the room.

Stan looked at Wendy.

"So Babe, what do you want for dinner?"

Wendy smiled.

"I'm craving for some Chinese right now, what about you?"

"Chinese it is." finished Stan.

Stan and Wendy stood up, while Butters remained seated next to Cartman.

Stan looked at Butters.

"You okay on your own dude?"

"Yeah, thanks Stan." replied Butters.

Stan smiled.

"See you soon, dude."

"Bye Stan, Bye Wendy." said Butters.

"Bye Butters." finished Wendy.

Stan wrapped his arm around Wendy, and the 2 exited the room. Leaving Butters and Cartman alone.

Butters stood up and gave Cartman a warm hug.

After a minute of embracing Cartman, Butters kissed him on the forehead.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke to Butters.

"Eric is very fortunate to have you as his friend."

Butters turned around, Liane was standing in the doorway.

"Why thank you Mrs. Cartman."

Liane smiled.

"No, thank you Butters. For being here when my poopsakins needs more support then ever. Right now I have to go to work or otherwise I will be fired, take care of Eric for me."

Butters gave Liane a serious expression.

"You have my word."

"Thank you, it means a lot." replied Liane.

Liane walked up to Cartman and kissed him on the forehead.

"See ya tomorrow, poopsakins, Mommy loves ya."

Liane exited the room leaving Butters and Cartman alone.

Butters smiled at Cartman.

"Looks like its just me and you now Eric. I promise you I will not leave here until you wake up."

* * *

**[ P.F. Chang's, Evening ] **

Stan and Wendy were sitting at a table near the window, each with a glass of coke.

Wendy smiled.

"So Stan, is it okay if I ask you some personal questions, about Kyle for Bebe?"

Stan laughed.

"Fire away."

Wendy lowered her voice, so others wont hear.

"Do you know if Kyle has any fetishes?"

Stan had a huge grin.

"Don't tell Kyle I said anything, but I once caught him watching a porn video, with a girl anal raping a guy with a strap-on dildo."

"Aaaaaaaahahahahah!" laughed Wendy loudly.

"Like I said, don't tell him I said anything."

Wendy tried not to giggle as she spoke.

"I will tell Bebe to go easy on him, and use a lot of lube."

"Great idea." finished Stan.

Wendy and Stan, looked across the room to see the waiter approaching their table.

"Looks like our foods ready."

* * *

**[ Hells Pass Hospital, Cartman's room, Midnight ] **

Butters was asleep on the couch beside Cartman, who was still in a coma.

Out of nowhere a mysterious person in a black hoodie walked though the door with a syringe in hand.

"Now to finish you for good." said the hooded Token who was now standing in front of Cartman.

Token started to mess with the life support settings, so he wouldn't get caught. The sound was making Butters slowly wake up.

As Token was about to inject potassium into Cartman's blood stream, Butters woke up.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Butters, causing Token to turn around.

Out of nowhere Butters charged Token, and speared him to the ground.

Butters was now on top of Token, throwing punches.

As Token was on his back getting punched in the face, he reached for a lamp.

'SMACK'

Token hit Butters over the head with a lamp, knocking him out cold.

Token picked up the syringe and walked over to Cartman.

"Goodbye Cartman, and thank you are destroying my life. asshole."

Token proceeded, and injected the potassium into Cartman's bloodstream.

"Now the police will never find out."

Butters started to wake up, and was now on his knees.

Token turned around and looked at Butters.

"Now that you know it was me, I have to kill you."

Token flipped out a pocket knife, and charged the down Butters.

'SMACK!'

Out of nowhere, Butters shoe had collided with Token's testicles, causing him severe pain, and dropping him to the ground.

Butters stood up and ran to the doorway.

"SOMEBODY HELP, ERIC IS DYING!" shouted Butters to the top of his voice.

Suddenly doctors and nurses were running into Cartman's room, coming to his aide.

"Code Blue, We have a code blue."

As 4 doctors aided Cartman, the main doctor asked Butters.

"What happened?"

Butters pointed at Token who was sneaking out the door.

"He came in here and tried to kill Eric with an injection."

"Do you no what kind of injection?" asked the doctor.

"No, but he does." replied Butters in an upset tone.

Token ran off.

"Quick, hes getting away. We need to know what he injected if Eric is to survive" said the doctor.

[ Hells Pass Hospital, Hallway ]

An emotional Butters sprinted off, after Token down the hallway.

Unfortunately for Butters, Token was a lot faster and was getting away. Until suddenly.

'SMACK'

Token ran into the perfect roundhouse kick from Stan, sending him to the floor. Wendy at his side.

Butters saw Stan & Wendy and told them what is happening.

Stan grabbed Token by the shirt, and gave him a death stare.

"What the fuck did you inject him with Token?"

"Go to hell." replied Token

Stan punched Token hard in the nuts, then grabbed him by the hair.

"Don't make me ask you again?"

"Okay, Okay It was Potassium." replied a fearful Token.

Stan looked up at Wendy & Butters.

"You guys got that?"

Wendy and Butters sprinted to Cartman's room, to tell the doctors what they are dealing with, while Stan held Token down for Police.

Stan applied an arm lock on Token.

"If Cartman's dead, so are you." finished Stan.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**Please Review.**


End file.
